Sammylocks & Dean the Honey Bear
by Winter Gray
Summary: Sammylocks runs from his arranged marriage to Prince Adam the Dullard (his official title) & gets lost in the Honey Bee Forest then finds 3 hot Bears. Daddy John & his adorable, clueless Panda Cas, & Dean the lonely Mear (man-bear) looking for a human mate. Can Dean win Sam's heart? Will Sam go for interspecies relations? 4th in my Fractured Fairytale Series mpreg Sam, Humor! Smut!
1. Bears & Cubs & Sam, Oh My!

Once upon a time there were three man-bears. The oldest was Daddy John, a muscular and very handsome grizzly. He sported a lovely pelt of fur on his chest leading to a yummy treasure trail right down to his big…well I think you get the drift.

The second bear was Dean, John's cub but now a bear in his own right. Dean was a honey bear, sexy and downright beautiful. He was a young bear with round, furry, blonde ears that stood out prominently because of his masculine buzz cut. Dean was known far and wide in the villages and amongst the other woodland creatures as a lothario. Everyone tried to tame him but it would take just the right creature to achieve that. Dean was very partial to human males but there was never one pretty enough for him.

The third bear was adorable with a capitol A. His name was Cas and he had dark fuzzy panda bear ears because…you guessed, he was a sweet little panda boy.

John had picked up Cas at a Rainbow Fair in the village when he and Dean were selling honey from Winchester Apiaries. Cas was tied up and sitting on a dog bed with a For Sale sign around his neck. John thought he would be a wonderful addition to his big, lonely bed and promptly bought the cute, blue eyed creature for the grand sum of twelve jars of honey.

That day he carried Cas like an itty bitty prize to his wagon and the pair had been inseparable ever since. John still hadn't cracked the seal on Cas' virgin honey pot but he had a good feeling his cub would put out any day now.

John, now very happy to have his own mate and encouraged Dean to find a lovely cub for himself, Dean would flatten his furry blonde ears and snort, "That will be the day!"

Little did Dean know that there was a tall, lovely boy named Sammylocks that would soon enter their lives and invade their little cottage in the Honey Bee Forest.

….

Sammylocks was a lovely human, attractive, kind, and sweet. He kept himself locked up tighter than Fort Knox, always waiting for his one true love. At eighteen years old he was considered an old maid and his mother Jody was sure Sam's ovaries would just shrivel right up and she would never be a grandmother. His father Bobby was always bringing around eligible young Hunters to court Sammylocks or "Sam" as everyone called him.

Sam would have none of it, in Fairytale Land he was blessed with the ability to be male and still have children. Sam decided he wouldn't waste it breeding with one of the jerks his father brought home.

…

Sam was being primped and pampered by his mother. At the moment she was styling his hair in long sausage curls which he hated. Sam shook his head until all the Nellie Olsen curls were gone and his shiny mane hung in pretty waves over his broad shoulders.

"Mom, stop fussing with me, why do I have to wear my fancy clothes anyway?"

Jody stood on a ladder to powder her son's nose, "Because you have a royal suitor coming for dinner to court you. Prince Adam the Dullard, he spotted you in the village one day and was quite smitten with you. Despite you being older than dirt at eighteen, he is willing to over look that and marry you anyway."

Sam stomped his big foot, "No way! Adam is most boring boy in all the land, plus he's weird. It's like he's kind of attractive but not really."

Jody climbed off the ladder and started going through Sam's closet, "What do mean I don't follow you."

"It's hard to explain. If Adam were in a room full of average looking boys he would be considered handsome but next to actual handsome boys he just doesn't measure up. If Adam were a color it would be beige."

Jody hopped on a step stool and slapped him on the butt, "Tough, suck it up and get dressed. You're meeting the prince and that's final."

…..

Sam picked at his Happy Meal ignoring the Prince. Adam stole one of his French fries and began licking it seductively simulating oral sex on Sam. Sam threw up a little in his mouth and inched his chair over toward his mother.

Afterward Bobby encouraged them to sit on the porch swing with a bottle of Boones Farm Tickled Pink and two plastic cups hoping nature would take its course and he would have a son-in-law and heir to Singer Wagon Salvage very soon. Bobby winked at the couple, "Here you go, after a bottle of this Jody and I made Sam."

Sam wrinkled up his nose at the thought, "Gross dad, I don't want to hear how I was made especially in front of company." Bobby punched Adam in the shoulder, "Go get 'em tiger!"

He left to spy on the couple through the kitchen curtains with Jody. She thought Adam looked as if he were a few crayons short of a box and didn't care for his lack of personality. "Bobby that kid isn't marriage material, why did you bring him for Sam?"

"Because woman, Sam is eighteen and no closer to finding a partner, I've run out of options. I know Prince Adam is pretty close to the bottom of the barrel but he's nice enough. Sure their kids wouldn't be very smart but brains aren't everything."

…..

Adam unscrewed the cap on the wine bottle and poured some handing the cup to Sam, "For m' lady." Sam grabbed the bottle and gulped down half of it then handed it back to Adam. He let out a loud belch and scratched his balls trying his hardest to gross out the vacant, dull blonde.

It just turned Adam on more, he reached over and began playing with Sam's long, luxurious hair, "No wonder they call you Sammylocks, you have the loveliest mane in all the land."

Sam lifted his leg and let out a Happy Meal fart then folded his arms and crossed his legs, "What do you think of that? I'm disgusting, who would marry me with all my farting and belching."

Adam sniffed the air, "Why it smells of French fries I love it!"

Sam pouted, "What if I pick my nose?"

Adam drank the rest of the wine to gather enough courage to kiss him. Finally he made his move and gave Sam a wet, sloppy smooch which earned him a slap on face.

"Get off me you dullard!"

Adam rubbed his cheek and snapped at Sam, "Your father said you need to get married. Why you're an old maid already! It doesn't matter how attractive you are Sam, at eighteen you are almost washed up. Give you hand in marriage to me and be done with it. You could do worse than to marry a prince. I won't let you go Sam."

Sam clocked him over the head with the empty bottle and ran as fast has he could away from his home, his parents expectations and responsibilities. Sam decided to strike out on his own and live off the land. The problem was the pretty young man never had to live off anything or anyone but his parents before and soon found himself hopelessly lost in the Honey Bee Forest.

…

Cas was skipping around the yard gathering chestnuts for roasting in his frilly apron pockets. John had bought the little cub a closet full of short gingham dresses, pinafores, saddle shoes, white knee socks and little white panties. John had unusual tastes.

Dean was stirring a vat of honey as he watched his father's arm candy bending over and giving them both a show. "Wow that is really something. Hey dad did you hit that yet?"

Cas raised his hand high in the air and waved to them, "Daddy I got lots of chestnuts for you!" His dress rode up flashing the front of his panties that hardly contained the contents. John smiled and waved back, "Not yet but I think it's going to happen really soon. Damn that kid is adorable; when he wiggles those cute fuzzy black ears of his I achieve wood."

Dean made a gagging sound, "Gross, a grizzly and a panda mating? It's just too weird for me but whatever floats your boat I guess."

Cas pranced over and sat on his daddy bears lap and kissed him, "Daddy look at the pocket full of nuts I have for you." John was going to say something dirty but it seemed too easy. Dean said it instead, "Hey baby bear, dad has a couple of big nuts for you…dad show him."

"Dean!"

Dean cackled at his wit, "Too funny. Cas when are you gonna let dad bust the seal on that little honey pot of yours?"

Cas frowned and cocked his head, "bust a honey pot?"

John bounced the cub on his lap enjoying the friction, "Dean, don't confuse him. You know I bought Cas for his looks only. So son when are you getting a mate of your own? I heard there is a new bear clan that moved in down the Bluebell path. Kodiak bears in fact; the family has a son named Teddy that's about ripe for a mounting."

Dean shoved his hand in the warm kettle of honey and began licking it off with a smile on his face, "No thanks, I'm holding out for a hot looking human."

John growled, "And you think a grizzly and panda are an odd combination! A human…can you imagine what your cubs would look like?"

Dean snaked his tongue around a long, honey covered claw, "Totally adorable that's what they would look like."

John stood, tossing Cas over his shoulder and cracked him on the ass while the panda wiggled in delight.

"Dean, get that bottled up, we have to sell it at the Annual Bear Pride Fair this weekend and we leave tomorrow morning."

Cas wiggled some more, "Daddy can I go off leash this time?"

John pinched his tiny tushy, "Don't be silly, you would taken in the wink of an eye! Now I have to spank you for being naughty."

The panda giggled all the way to the cottage.

Dean stayed behind filling jars with the golden treat. He heard a slap then a screech followed by a giggle come through the window.

The lonely young bear sighed, _"If I only had a mate of my own I wouldn't spend endless nights banging everything in sight. What a tiring thing it is to screw my way thought the whole forest and all the villages looking for just the right creature to fill my empty heart."_

….

Sam woke up on a bed of moss with beams of early morning sunshine lighting his makeshift mattress. Little birds sang overhead and the last of the diehard peepers finally silenced their croaking.

He rested his head on his arms and watched the dappled leaves shake in the warm breeze. Sam thought the forest wasn't that scary at all. He felt free from the constant nagging to get married. Here in the Honey Bee Forest he could be himself and forge a new life.

That all sounded very good right up until his tummy rumbled from hunger. Sam recalled the blueberry pancakes his mother enjoyed making and thought that civilization had its perks. No matter, he forged ahead determined to find some food.

When he reached the edge of the forest Sam caught the wonderful scent of porridge and honey.

…

John lifted Cas onto the wagon and set him on a velvet pillow, "How is Daddy's little cub today?"

Cas folded his arms and huffed, "My buns are sore."

John secured the collar and leash on the boy cub and kissed the top of his head, "I'm sorry, I don't know my own strength. I'll buy you a pretty bauble, how would you like that?"

Cas broke into a smile and stroked his fuzzy ears, "Maybe I can get a new pair of earrings?"

John nuzzled his slender neck, "Of course, anything for my sweetheart."

Dean made his famous gagging sound, "Come on man, I just ate!"

John hopped down and helped him load the crates of honey onto the wagon. They hitched up their horse Impala and headed off the Bear Pride Fair.

John nudged his son on the way, "Are you sure you locked the cottage, dumped out the porridge and made the beds?"

Dean shrugged, "Yeah I'm pretty sure I did."

TBC


	2. Bear Pride

A/N- For a description on what John, Cas and Dean look like I put it at the end of this chapter.

….

John was in the back of the wagon making out with his little cub Cas. Dean winched every time he heard a growl or a giggle. When the wet smooching sounds got to be too much he yelled, "Hey knock it off, we got honey back there and the pride bears aren't going to want your gross fluids all over the jars."

John had his big paw between his cub's legs squeezing Cas' bits through his silky pink panties, "What do you think my little blue eyed panda, are you ready to take a ride on Daddy's pole?"

Cas giggled, "Daddy does that make you a polar bear?"

John let out a seductive deep growl which made Cas giggle even more. He wiggled his ears and shook his fluffy white tail in delight.

Dean groaned, "Come on you guys, I can't listen to anymore flirting."

John ignored his son and lifted Cas up setting the boy-cub on his lap, "If it wasn't for me you might still be sitting on a dog bed with a "For Sale" sign around your neck."

The Banda wiggled his fuzzy ears, "Silly Daddy, I'm adorable; someone would have snatched me right up."

John fingered the pink collar around Cas' neck, "That is why I walk you on a leash In public."

Cas bounced on his owners boner a few times, "My heart belongs to Daddy."

John ran his long, flat tongue up the cub's neck, "So does your butt."

Dean grumbled under his breath, "Pandas and Grizzly bears…what next, ferrets and hamsters?"

John growled, "Shut your honey hole Dean, your just jealous because I got myself a cub to keep me youthful."

"Dad, I swear I'm going to find me a good looking human and mate with him real hard constantly until I get him all full of cubs and let's see how you like that!"

Cas clapped his hands, "Yay baby cubs, I want babies. Daddy I think I'm ready for relations, let's have cubbies!"

John was over the moon, he took his claws and shredded the panties off Cas but the cub pushed him back, "No, not until you make an honest bear out of me."

The grizzly sat back with a glum look on his face, "Aw hell…really? I own you; I should get to pound your ass without giving you a ring."

Dean was laughing pretty hard over that until his dad pointed out Cas would be his stepmother.

…...

Sam ventured cautiously toward the quaint cottage, he knocked on the door ready to run at a moment's notice. "Hellooo…anyone home? I'm a lost virgin that has no survival skills whatsoever."

When there was no response Sam tried one more time, he knocked harder and said, "Did I mention I'm only eighteen plus I'm smokin' hot?" Finally he tried the handle and found the cottage totally empty.

Sam spotted the three bowls of porridge sitting on the kitchen table. He sat right down and grabbed the biggest one; it said "Daddy Bear". Sam took a big spoonful and spit it out, "Wow that's hot!" The bottle of Tabasco sauce sitting next to the bowl should have been a tip off.

Next he took the middle bowl with "Awesome Dean" on it and tasted the porridge. Sam shivered all over, "Brrr…too cold and it tastes like it's laced with whiskey."

Finally he took the little bowl with gaily painted honey bees wearing tiaras, it read, "Daddy's Cub" on it. Sam tasted the porridge laced with honey and found it delicious so he ate it right up.

Sam yawned and stretched his long arms, "Man, I am beat. They must have beds around this place." He found a large bedroom with three beds; Sam looked at the biggest bed which had handcuffs and leg shackles attached to the head and footboards. On the nightstand there was a stack of "Nude Cubs Monthly". Sam tried the bed but found it too hard and the sheets smelled like Old Spice, bourbon and low tide.

Sam tried the medium sized bed next. He grabbed a magazine off the nightstand and found they were all issues of "Bears and Boys" almost every page had a Mear banging a bear-ly legal human. There was also a half empty jar of beeswax. "Well someone is polishing their knob on a regular basis." Once he settled in to sleep the mattress began to sag in the middle because it was much too soft.

He finally decided to try the smallest bed; it had a fancy lace canopy and over a dozen stuffed animals scattered about. Sam managed to wedge his long frame on the bed and began flipping through the issue of "Hot Daddy Bears" he found hidden until the pillow next to a rhinestone collar and a waxed carrot.

Sam realized from their taste in pornography that he was in a house owned by three bears. He had heard all the rumors about such creatures, their insatiable sex drives, legendary cocks and incredible stamina. Their balls were supposedly filled with potent semen that could impregnate a fertile human on the first try.

Sam was surprised to find this excited him. He stripped himself naked and grabbed an issue of "Bears and Boys" then settled in for a long session of masturbating fueled by vivid fantasies. He closed his eyes and easily pictured himself with ankles to ears getting plowed up his virgin butthole by a young, handsome bear.

Even the thought of swelling up with a belly full of cubs kept him rock hard and soon Sam was decorating Cas' poor, innocent little stuffed animals with gobs of boy batter.

….

John proudly walked his blue eyed cub on a leash as all the other bears eyed the tasty treat. Cas was wearing an eye catching pink calico mini dress with puffed sleeves and a matching hair ribbon. John was approached by many offering to buy Cas but John scared all the perverts off with a vicious roar. It didn't help the situation that he had shredded the cub's panties and every step was a peep show.

Meanwhile Dean was setting up the Winchester Apiaries honey stand. He grumbled over being left to do all the work. "Stupid dad and his stupid cub prancing around having fun while I do all this crap… when I get a squeeze of my own I'll show 'em."

The Bear Pride Fair had bears from around the world. It was a real international gathering and Dean enjoyed watching all the varieties passing by.

Right next to him was May the Sun bear and her mate Benny a cinnamon bear. Their two tiny cubs played nearby and Dean had to admit they were pretty adorable. They had a smoked salmon stand that set Dean's mouth to watering.

Benny was eyeing the top grade honey and offered a trade. Bears in general liked to trade with one another rather than use money. Money was for humans and not the bears. A bear wouldn't turn down cash but they preferred to swap.

Dean pointed to a quart of honey, "So how much of that salmon can I get for some honey?" The blue eyed bear perked up his ears and gave Dean a big smile, "Well seeing that you are carry such a fine quality honey I would give you four salmon."

May scolded Benny in a bear language Dean didn't understand, Benny spoke to his mate in a soothing voice and soon his little sun bear was calm and smiling again. They made the trade and Dean was happily munching on a salmon, bones, skin, head and all.

Benny pointed to a group of human males coming their way. They all sported lovely groomed facial hair and proudly strutted around with hairy chests showing. Most were paired up with a smaller mate but even they were still quite muscular and hirsute. "Look at them, humans at a Bear Pride Fair. What in the world would they be doing here?"

Dean shrugged, "Pretending to be real bears or something. Hey maybe they are Furries."

"Excuse me, what in the hell is a Furry?"

"You know humans that get their jollies over dressing up like animals."

Benny pushed back his hat and scratched his head with his claws, "Well now I have officially heard it all."

The group approached Dean and began commenting on how very cute he was. Dean used his looks to his advantage; he wiggled his blonde ears and rumbled, "I'm a honey bear."

One of them winked at Dean and said, "You sure are a honey alright."

Dean bent over giving them a view of his plump fanny with the furry blonde tail sticking out through a hole in the denim and wiggled it as he stocked more jars of honey from a crate, "You know…if a guy was to buy a jar of honey I'd let him fondle my tail."

They all lined up to buy a jar of honey and each man got to fondle Dean's sexy tail. By the time Dean was done he had sold every single jar of honey he had.

Dean's pockets were stuffed with cash and he couldn't wait for his father to see what a great job he did. Next he directed them to Benny and May's booth and soon they were sold out of salmon.

Benny was ecstatic, "Thanks buddy!"

Dean patted his stuffed pockets, "I charged them double! Suckers, all I did was let them play with my tail. You know what was weird though, most of them felt up my butt instead."

Benny chuckled at that, "Humans…who knows why they do such odd things."

…

Sam woke up from his nap and found he was very hungry again. He started raiding the cupboards and found a bag of what looked like trail mix so Sam flopped on their couch and started munching. It wasn't until the bag was almost gone that Sam read the ingredients.

"Hmmm….hazel nuts, dried raisins, dried raspberries, honey, rolled oats and…oh gross!" The last ingredient was dried grubs; Sam forced himself to swallow back the gorge that was rising in his throat and save the lovely carpet.

Suddenly there was the sound of horses galloping past the cottage; Sam hurried to the window just in time to see Prince Adam the Dullard pass by with a troop of men. Sam ducked until they were clear. He whispered to himself, "Oh no, that little twit is actually looking for me. I will never marry that dopy looking creep."

…

The prince rode through the Bear Pride Fair handing out flyers with an artist's rendering of Sam that was quite flattering. Sam was standing on a sea shell with his hair flowing around him. His locks concealed the naughty bits. These were copies from the giant painting that hung above the fireplace in Prince Adams bedroom.

The perverted prince enjoyed pleasuring himself to his own "Birth of Venus" darling Sammylocks. Since the day he shared that passionate kiss with the delicious eighteen year old, the delusional prince was just sure Sam was pining for him just as much.

He rode up to Dean and handed him a flyer, "Here honey bear, there is a huge reward to the creature or human that can bring my Sammylocks back to me."

Deans big green eyes locked onto the image of the beautiful human, "Wow what a hot guy! I'm looking for a super pretty breeder to have my cubs, someone I can settle down with and share in my honey business."

Adam drew his ceremonial sword which was about as dull as he was and pointed it at Dean, "Don't even think about it. If you touch a hair on his head I'll have your ears!"

Dean told the slack jaw prince what he wanted to hear, "I wouldn't think of going after this Sammylocks. He would never look at me anyway because you are so handsome, sharp witted, strong, brave and privileged."

That seemed to appease the idiot, "Well yes of course, besides you are just a bear and someone as ravishing as Sammylocks wouldn't take a second look at a creature like you."

Dean waved as the prince rode away. He looked at the rendering of this mysterious Sammylocks and got a devilish grin_, "I am totally going to hit that. I think I found the human mate I've been searching for."_

Dean watched as Prince Adam rode right into a tree and got clothes lined by a heavy branch knocking him off his horse and on his skinny ass._ "Suck it Prince Douche Bag, this beauty is all mine just as soon as I find him."_

_TBC_

A/N

Dean is a Kermode or "Spirit Bear" which live in the Central and North Coast regions of Canada and British Columbia. They are blonde or white so basically he is Dean with blonde furry bear ears and tail and long white claws.

Cas is a Panda, picture him as much younger, a bit smaller with fluffy black Panda bear ears and white fluffy tail. He has short, light claws.

John is a Grizzly with light brown furry bear ears and tail and wicked claws worthy of a Grizzly. John has really sexy chest hair down to his naughty bits (I'm my mind at least)

Benny is a Cinnamon bear (black bear) with cinnamon colored furry bear ears and tail and black claws.

May is a Sun bear; these are strikingly beautiful bears that live in Asia. They are small (the male is approx. 4 ft tall and a 140lbs) and are extremely endangered.

Black bears also include the fur color blonde or white (like the rare Kermode) cinnamon, light brown and dark brown depending on the region.

The bears in this story will be referred to as "Banda" (boy-Panda), "Mear" (man-bear) or simply just bears.


	3. Love At First Sight

Cas clung tightly to his Daddy's neck with his arms and his legs wrapped around the big bears waist, "Ouch, Ouch, Ouch!"

John was grumbling as he went over some pretty earrings for his cub, "Stop yelling in my ear, what is wrong with you?"

"I don't have panties on and bears keep pinching my buns and touching other things dangling back there."

John dislodged him and pointed to the earrings, "Pick some out." He stood guard over Cas' bare ass as the cub looked over the earrings. Finally after much consideration he found just the right ones, they were sparkly chandelier earrings. "I like these Daddy."

John paid and then pointed to a mead stand, "Sweetness, go buy me a nice tankard of mead." Cas frowned, "I'll be pinched."

"Humor me."

Cas shrugged and pranced off to buy the mead. Meanwhile John pointed to a tray of rings, "Quick, what size do you think he takes and what would be nice for an engagement ring?"

Charlie the Red Panda shook her long, bushy tail as she looked over the rings, "This one." John looked at the price and balked, "Are you crazy, this is a diamond!"

Charlie pointed to Cas who was busy entertaining a group of Russian circus bears by bending over to pick up a coin, "I would put a ring his finger PDQ if you want to keep him. He's adorable and someone will snatch him right up. Marry him and breed the cub because Pandas are very rare."

John scowled as a huge bear pinched Cas' butt, "Oh alright give me the damn ring."

…

Cas skipped over to Dean and gave him a big hug, "Daddy is going to marry me Dean isn't that wonderful?" He flashed his ring in Dean's face.

Dean grabbed the Pandas wrist and looked at the ring, "Come on dad, no friggin' way!"

John ignored him but noticed all the honey was sold, "Great job son, I'm proud of you."

Cas rolled his big blue eyes up at Dean and said sadly, "Why don't you like me?"

Dean suddenly felt like a big jerk because he didn't have a real reason to dislike the cub but he tried to come with something anyway, "Because you call him "Daddy" and you prance and skip everywhere."

Cas stared up at Dean with somehow even bigger eyes shimmering with tears, "I like calling him Daddy and I enjoy prancing and skipping."

Dean pointed to his clothing, "You wear weird, tiny Anime porno dresses and silk panties so ridiculously small that your little tan nuts hang out the side and half the time so does your smoky link."

John growled angrily, "Dean Ferdinand Winchester you apologize."

Dean patted the cub's shoulder, "Fine, I don't hate you or anything…you just kind of bug me sometimes but your growing on me. I'm still not calling you "mom."

Cas gave him a little smile, "Will you call me "friend"?"

The grumpy Dean bear rolled his eyes, "Don't push it."

….

Prince Adam paced the floor of Bobby and Jody's modest cottage, "How could your son vanish, do you know what this makes me look like?

Jody raised her hand, "An idiot…oh I know, a boring fool?"

Bobby chimed in, "Unworthy and only slightly attractive?"

The couple became excited, making a game out of it. Bobby came up with "useless as tits on a bore" while Jody countered with "the afterbirth from his mama's clown car." It was a draw.

Adam snapped, "When I find Sammylocks that boy will be my bride and have my children!" With that he stomped out and banged his head into a porch post falling on his bony ass.

Jody watched from the window as two of the Princes men helped him on his horse, "Sam better not have babies with that jerk or there is a 50 percent chance they would need protective headgear."

….

Dean tried to sleep on the way back to the cottage but all Cas did was chatter about the wedding. John agreed to everything his little cub wanted knowing he was finally getting Panda tail when they got home.

"Shut up!"

Cas looked back at Dean, "Sorry am I keeping you awake?"

Dean covered up his head with the blanket, "Does a bear dump in the woods?"

John glanced back then to the road, "No, we have indoor plumbing for honeysake, we aren't animals."

Cas yelped and then lifted his thigh, "I have a splint in my butt cheek." John pulled over, "Switch with me Dean so I can take that out, I don't want my cub having a sore butt…well not from a splinter at least."

Cas giggled, "Tonight Daddy."

Dean switched with them and tried to ignore the sounds from the back.

"I got it, wow that was a big sliver. Let Daddy kiss it and make it all better."

"Mmm…that feels nice…OH…oh that feels nice. Is that your tongue?"

John had a mouth full of Panda ass so he just hummed.

Benny's smoked salmon came up on Dean a bit listening to them so he took a swig of purloined mead from the fair he siphoned into his canteen.

…..

They pulled the wagon up to the barn, unloaded the empty crates and put their horse Impala back in the stable with food and water after a rubdown. As John approached the cottage he stopped and sniffed the air, a low rumble started in his chest as he pushed Cas protectively behind him.

Dean made a snuffling sound as he started to take in a faint scent as well, "What do you think it is dad?"

John stalked toward the cottage, "You stay here with Cas." Of course they didn't listen and followed him into the kitchen. Damn it Dean, you didn't lock the door or put anything away!"

Dean shrugged, "So, I forgot."

John looked at his bowl, "Some jackhole has been eating my porridge." Dean looked at his next, "Some bitch has been eating my porridge!" Cas checked his bowl, "Oh no, someone has been eating my porridge and they ate it right up! It must be because I don't put Tabasco sauce or whisky in mine…yuck."

John headed for the living room and spotted the empty bag of grub mix then crept to the bedroom next. He looked at his bed with the indent in the pillow and the porn magazine laying open to a spread of the cub of the month on his back with his legs splayed open.

"Someone has been reading porn in my bed and didn't appreciate it at all!"

Dean saw the sticky spots all over his bed and a well used issue of "Bears and Boys" plus the empty jar of beeswax, "Someone jerked off in my bed and used up all my lube!"

Cas pointed to the giant lump under the his puffy, rainbow comforter, "Someone is sleeping in my bed," he pulled back the bedding, "and my stuffed animals all sticky!"

Sam's eyes snapped open, there were three bears standing around the girly bed staring down at him. He rolled out of bed and scrambled for the door but didn't make it that far.

John grabbed him by hair and yanked him back, "Where do you think you're going human?" Sam was taller than him but the Grizzly was much scarier since Sam was sort of a big girl, "Hey sorry I'm leaving, I got lost after running away from home and I was tired and hungry."

Dean unrolled the reward poster given to him and held it up, "Holy crap it's you! Some jerk prince was handing these out at the Bear Pride Fair. I was wrong; you're even hotter in person."

Sam stood there frozen in place by the sheer beauty of the bear standing before him, he never considered letting a bear pop his cherry but all sorts of dangerous thoughts swam through his horny teenage mind. "You…you have a nice set of ears."

Dean gave him a cocky grin, "I do have pretty nice ears, wanna touch 'em pretty boy?" Sam reached out and ran his long fingers along the soft, blonde fur, "Oh they are soft…do you have a tail?"

Dean turned around and stuck out his butt shaking the blonde furry tail at Sam, "Yup, go on, take it all in." Sam got on his knees and grasped the tail in his hand stroking the length slowly. Dean let out a pleasant sounding rumbling, "Keep doing that and I'll have to change my pants in a minute."

Cas stood on his tiptoes and whispered, "Daddy is this what humans and bears do?" He lifted the front of his dress, "It makes my smoky link all stiff."

John wrapped a big paw around his cubs cock and squeezed it, "Lets hop in bed and I'll take care of that."

Just then tinny, cheap horns blared over the sound of horses tromping up to the house. It was Alastair A-hole, Prince Adams hunter who tracked Sam to the bear's cottage. He walked right in with two burly guards who grabbed the boy and put him in irons.

Alastair tossed John a bag of coins, "Your reward for keeping Sammylocks safe for Prince Dunderhead." Sam struggled all the way out the door, "Handsome bear please help me!"

Dean snarled as he barreled toward the guards, "Let go of the future mother of my cubs!" A tranquillizer dart hit Dean in the butt as he made a grab for his Sammylocks and the bear hit the floor like a ton of bricks.

…..

Cas was sitting on the floor between John and Dean making chuffing sounds of distress, he shook them both until first Dean, then John slowly opened their eyes. The cub cuddled next to his Daddy, "I was so worried, those bad humans made you both go to sleep with a nasty old dart."

Dean crawled to the window and pulled himself up, "My Sammy is gone, dad what should I do?"

John was sitting up now with Cas on his lap, "No human shoots a dart in our asses and gets away with it. If you want that smokin' hot pink piece of flesh then you will have him. Watch out Prince Dumbass, the Winchester bears are coming and we are far from sweet as honey!"

Cas got up and hurried to his bedroom closet, "Oh goody, I get to wear a new outfit for the rescue."

John gave his Banda a smile, "Good idea, how do you feel about being bait?"

Cas rolled his blue eyes toward the ceiling as he tapped his cheek with a finger, "Hmm…can I still were a new outfit?"

"Sure."

"Ok I'll be bait, whatever that is."

Dean protested, "No, I won't put you both in danger, I will save Sammylocks myself. You can do me a big favor though while I'm gone."

"What's that son?"

"Move my stuff into the spare bedroom and get me a bigger bed. When I get back I plan on banging that kid's sweet ass like drum." Dean rubbed his paws together and gave a dirty laugh, "But before that I'm going to smother his butthole in honey and eat him right up!"

John wiped away a tear, "Dean you are a true romantic just like your old man, it does a daddy bear proud." He cracked Dean on the ass and pointed to the door, "Go get your human boy and make all your dreams come true!"

….

The hood was pulled off Sam's head and he found himself in a luxurious bedchamber. Prince Adam was wearing a velvet maroon smoking jacket, ascot and no pants. He leaned against the fireplace holding a snifter of root beer, "Welcome to my boudoir darling Sammylocks."

Sam looked down at the Princes lacking bait and tackle, "Oh icky, you're at half mast."

Adam waggled his bits at the poor virgin, "Keep speaking to me in that disdainful tone and I will be at full mast in a minute."

Sam looked around for a bottle to hit him with but settled for a statue of Eros, "Back off, I'm spoken for I think."

Adam downed his root beer and approached his target, "You are spoken for by me, we will be married soon and I'll get to put all this up that tight butt of yours."

Sam waved the statue around, "Great, will you let me know when it's in there?"

Adam groaned, "It's so hot when you debase me."

Sam screamed as Adam…

TBC

A/N- I know, I'm evil.


	4. Nuggets, Toots & Tinkles

Dean had to set out on foot to the kingdom of Dullard because his poor horse Impala got into a batch of mead they were fermenting and drank herself sick. Dean knew that feeling so he left his pretty lady to her hangover.

It was a lovely day, the birds were singing and the sun was shining through the tree branches lighting up the dark woodland path. If not for the butthole squirrels that seemed to have it in for Dean it would have been a very pleasant. They kept dropping acorns on his head and scolding him for disturbing their forest.

A blonde squirrel scampered up his back and sat on his shoulder, Dean put on the breaks and tried to brush the bright eyed cutie off, "Hey no hitchhikers."

The squirrel blinked his oversized blue eyes at Dean and if squirrels could smile he was pretty sure this one was at the moment. "Where are you going honey bear?"

"I'm off to save my human before Prince Adam deflowers him."

"My name is Alfie."

Dean tried to brush him off with a sweep of his paw but the squirrel only moved to another part of his body, "Good to know now bug off, I got important bear stuff to do."

"Oh goody can I help? We squirrels dislike the Dullards; Adam hunts in the forest and loves to shoot small animals. The squirrel looked around and then whispered in the bear's ear, "Sometimes he hunts naked and I'm not impressed with the size of his nuts."

Dean burst out laughing and gave the little guy a scratch behind the ears, "Hey you're pretty funny, ok you can join me in my quest."

…

It was almost nightfall and they were only half way to the castle so Dean decided to find shelter. When he caught the scent of fish frying his nose lead him to a camp full of huge Russian circus bears. One was hunkered down over a grill lined with fish.

Alfie let out a squeak and hid under Dean's shirt. One of the brutes straightened up as he sniffed the air, "I smell honey bear…come out little honey."

The leader was tall, broad and loaded with muscles. He had an impressive handlebar moustache and the hair on his head was shaved very close. He wore tight, torn jeans and a leather harness that complimented his pierced nipples very nicely. Dean knew this was a true Daddy bear even fiercer than John. The trouser snake coiled up in his pants looked so big it strained the denim almost to the point of ripping.

The bear's big brown eyes scanned the edge of the forest, his furry round ears twitched when Alfie let out a toot caused by terror. "I smell squirrel."

Dean whispered to Alfie, "Dude gross, what did you eat?"

"Old nuts…I'm scared Dean. I toot when I'm scared."

Dean bravely stepped out into the clearing and waved to them, "Hi, I caught a whiff of fish and my nose dragged me here."

The toot smeller waved Dean in with a hand full of vicious looking claws, "Come here little honey and share our dinner. My name is Bruno, my brothers and I came to perform for the festival."

One of them spoke to Bruno in a language Dean didn't understand, they all began laughing and Bruno patted a stump, "Sit and eat, tell us the story of why you're traveling with a strange yellow squirrel under your shirt."

Alfie poked his head out and shook a tiny fist at the bear that took dumps that were bigger than him, "I'm blonde not yellow you oaf!"

Bruno roared causing Alfie to leave a poop in Dean's shirt. Dean tore off his new flannel shirt and held it to examine the racing stripe the tree rat had left, "That's it, get the hell away from me Alfie, now I stink like squirrel nuggets."

He scampered up a tree where none of the bears could get him, "I tinkled as well."

All the bears laughed at Dean who didn't think it was funny at all. Bruno pointed to the edge of the clearing, "Beyond there is a creek, you can wash up there."

Alfie watched the big males with the lovely chest fur and they watched him as well wondering if the cute creature would make a good snack. All except for Ivan, he had other ideas.

Alfie tossed at acorn at Ivan hitting him in the forehead, "Stop staring at me."

Ivan gave the adorable blonde squirrel a toothy smile, "Tell me pretty creature do you have a master?"

Alfie dangled his little feet off the edge of the oak branch as he batted his lashes at the predator, "No, are you offering?"

Ivan grabbed his crotch as he leered at the prey, "Perhaps, if you know your way around a bag of nuts we might be a match."

…

After washing off the nuggets, toots and tinkles Dean sat naked by the fire drying himself off. He had a nice fat fish to eat and a bowl of mead to wash it down. Now sated, he shared the story of Sammylocks and their love at first sight. The other bears declared it all very romantic and Bruno offered to go with him.

Dean gratefully accepted the offer feeling the big, handsome man-bear would come in handy.

…..

Cas was prancing around the bed room, "Daddy its wonderful! Now that Dean has his very own room we can do whatever we like in here." He wore a silver babydoll nightie with marabou feathers around the bottom. It barely covered his dangly bits and every time the little cub moved John got a wonderful peep show. He lay against a pile of pillows watching his happy fiancée, "Bend over, I want to see that tight little ass of yours."

Cas was more than willing to oblige his owner, "I'm all bathed and pretty for you Daddy. I'm so excited for my first time ever. Will it hurt?"

John stretched out and patted his chest, "The first time it does. Come here and sit on my face awhile and I'll tongue that tiny hole of yours and get it loose so I don't split you in half."

Cas settled down on Johns face, "Ok now what?"

He felt a long, wet tongue wiggle its way inside of him, "Oh…oh!" The innocent cub thought he would faint dead away when a hand was added to his stiff panda dick. This went on for quiet sometime until Cas felt a spot worked inside that drove him wild, "Lick it Daddy…oh, oh, oh!"

He bounced and wiggled smacking Johns chin with his furry balls, one black and one white. They were pretty adorable. He sprayed John's chest with cub come then he passed out.

John patted his loves face, "Come on sweetheart, wake up and show me those baby blues. I don't want to dip into your honey pot when you aren't awake to enjoy it."

Cas slowly opened his blue eyes and smiled up at him, "Daddy that was wonderful, what was that marvelous thing you were licking in my butt?"

John spread him open and centered his massive bear cock, "I'll call it your treasure. Relax now princess, I'm going in."

The screech that came from the cottage roused a flock of wild turkeys a field away. Poor little Cas had to sit on a pillow for days after that that but John assured him it would get much better with practice.

….

Alfie sat on top of Bruno's head clinging to a dark brown, furry ear in each tiny paw. "I see it guys…the castle!"

Dean quickly scaled a tree and let out a loud whoop of joy, "I'm comin' for yah Sammylocks, keep your ass protected until I get there!"

Bruno climbed as well, "Is this Prince Adam a fine looking human? I need a mate to train as my bottom. He must enjoy leather, toys and discipline."

Dean dropped to his feet and headed down the path, with Bruno at his side, "I don't know, it's hard to explain him. If he stood next to an average guy then yes he is very handsome but if you compare him any reasonable looking dude then he's not."

"Sounds confusing, is he smart?"

Dean stopped to think on that and again gave a vague answer, "Smarter than a village idiot but dumber than my horse."

Bruno shrugged, "I'll consider him, I always wanted a nice piece of royal ass and I love human males."

Dean chuckled, "Damn straight, there is nothing like a nice sweet piece of pink meat to hump."

They high fived each other and spent the rest of the journey regaling each other with filthy stories of sex with delicious, tender young men.

…..

Sam had managed to lock himself in a bed chamber to escape Prince Adam. Adam sat outside the door trying to persuade him to open it. "Sam I want to give you all of my sweet lovin'…please open up."

Sam stood on the other side holding a mace, "Gross, the last thing I want is your sweet lovin', besides you have a small set of genitals. You are boring, only slightly above average in attractiveness; you are clumsy, foolish and pompous and have low self esteem."

There was silence and then came a moan and the sound of someone spanking the monkey. Sam pressed his ear to the door, "Hello…what's going on out there?"

"Sam, tie me up and give me a sound spanking because I am such a naughty prince." The door began to shake as it was humped almost off the hinges.

Poor Sammylocks dashed to the window to escape the loon but the drop would have killed him._"Dean where are you…how will I get out of here? This guy is off his nut! If only I had super long hair then I could fashion a rope from it and …oh that is another fairytale."_

It occurred to him how he could buy himself some time, "Adam if you leave me alone until our wedding day I will consent to be your bride and…" there was a gagging sound, "have relations with you."

Adam was busy kissing his spunk off the door pretending it was Sam's, "Really? Ok deal!"

Sam opened the door still holding the mace, "I'll bash your head in if you touch me before the wedding you inbred little weirdo."

Adam nodded, "Yes of course I won't touch you before then. I have a dress maker coming and a florist, my chef will prepare the banquet and we will have the grandest wedding ever."

Just then a servant went running past with a broom chasing a cute blonde squirrel. The Prince yelled, "Get my squirrel killing stuff!" then ran after the squirrel and the servant.

Sam went back to the window and watched as his future husband entered the courtyard running in circles until he tired himself out much like a dog chasing its own tail. It was rumored Adam was dropped on his head as a baby and now Sam had no doubt.

A pebble hit the window and Sam opened it to see who it was. It was Dean with a huge bear. They were hiding in the honeyberry bushes eating a snack, Dean waved up at his beauty, "Hi Sammylocks, I'm gonna save you."

"Well hurry up, that idiot is already planning our wedding."

Dean turned and wiggled his tail for Sam, "This is all yours baby. When I get you to the cottage we are gonna bang like rabbits!"

Bruno corrected him, "Bears…you will bang like bears or bear and human." He looked up at Sam and waved, "Hello pretty human, I am also here to save you and get myself a mate and not necessarily in that order."

Dean chuckled, "I told him about Prince Dullard."

His huge companion shrugged, "I'm not so much into looks or intelligence. I just need a boy to train and mate with."

Sam pointed to the passed out prince lying in a puddle, "He's all yours buddy."

Alfie appeared out of nowhere and scampered up the ivy onto the window ledge, "I'm Alfie." He balled up his tiny paws, "I'm here to save you Sammylocks!"

It wasn't the rescue party that Sam imagined but it was better than nothing.

TBC


	5. Half A Rescue

Alfie tried to lift Sam, "Hurry, I'll carry you to safety pretty lady!"

Sam flipped his long hair back and lifted the squirrel by the tail, "I'm a dude."

Dean yelled up through a mouthful of honey berries, "Sammy jump, I'll catch you my big, sexy woman!"

Sam grumbled as he put his flowing locks in a ponytail, "In a guy."

Alfie cocked his head and examined Sam, "It's the overly tweezed girly brows."

Meanwhile Bruno was busy molesting the passed out Prince he had dragged into the bushes, "I don't know Dean, I find him kind of cute."

"Yeah wait until that dufus wakes up and starts yammering, then you'll see how cute he is."

Bruno pants Adam who was still out cold; he licked his butt with a wide flat tongue, "Hmmm…virgin, very nice. I'll have great fun waxing up my bear pole and riding this pale, hairless creature."

Sam yelled down, "Yeah, give it to him good! Hey is anyone going to help me out? I'm not jumping."

Several of Dullards guards rounded the corner and Alastair A-Hole shouted, "Unhand the prince you filthy circus bear!" Bruno handed Adam to Dean, "Hold my bitch; I'm going kick their asses carnival style."

Sam yelled, "Do it, give 'em a beat down!"

Dean shouted, "Sam, show me your boobs!"

Sam ripped open his shirt and flashed his nipples at Dean, "Come and get 'em baby!"

Alfie hopped around on the window sill, "This is a lot of shouting and exclamation points!"

The honey bear scaled the side of the castle using the ivy as a makeshift ladder. He climbed in the window and attacked Sam, tumbling both of them to the bed with Dean on top. He started making little growly noises as he nipped and sucked the boy's nipples.

Sam couldn't pry the amorous creature off him, "Dean you can ravage me once we escape from here."

Alfie swung from the door knob and it slowly creaked open, "Hey, you weren't even locked in. Come on guys!" He let out a nugget and scampered away.

…

Bruno was standing around all the unconscious men as Prince Adam struggling with hands and feet tied. He had a sack over his head and Dean thought that was an improvement.

"Come, I have horses waiting for us. I'm taking my virgin back to camp and pop his Princely cherry there. If all goes well by spring I'll have cubbies."

Adam whined, "No way, I'm not letting a man-bear sex me up." He got a crack on the ass, "Did I say you could speak little bitch?"

"N…no."

"No…what."

"Master?"

"Good boy, I own you now and I'll make you behave and sex you when the mood strikes me. You will give me many cubbies and be happy for the honor. You are my official mate."

Adam jizzed his pants.

Bruno tossed him over the saddle and climbed aboard and road off to reach camp by dark so he could pound some discipline into Adams little butt.

….

Sam was riding next to Dean with nipples standing proudly in the chilly breeze tempting Dean. Dean almost ran into a tree with his horse but luckily Alfie was steering the horse by the ears as he rode on the beasts head.

"Sam you have hot nips, I can't wait to sink balls deep in your pink butt."

Sam turned and batted his lashes at Dean, "Flatterer, you are so romantic."

…

Cas waddled around Dean's room putting the final touches on his surprises. John and Cas had eloped while Dean was on his rescue mission and Cas wanted his new step-son to love him.

He was showing already with a belly full of cubbies. The Kodiak midwife Miki said that a Panda bred by a big Daddy Grizzly like John was rare and resulted in shortened pregnancy. She said Cas would soon give birth.

When Cas came out John was busy knitting cubby booties and layettes for the baby Mears. "Don't tell Dean I'm knitting or I'll never hear the end of it."

Cas curled up on his lap and began making snuffling noises as he licked Johns furry ear, "You are the best Daddy ever."

John put down his knitting and looked out the window, "I hope Dean gets back soon, Octobearfest is coming and it's our prime honey selling festival."

Miki came in just then, "There are horses approaching, John you should check on that while I examine your mates beargina." John put Cas on his feet and patted the boy on the head, "Be a good cub and drop your panties for Miki."

John was happy to see his son, a weird squirrel and a tall, young and very handsome human ride out of the tree line and up to the cottage. He opened his arms and Dean dismounted to get a bear hug from his father. Sam stayed on his horse for safety. The big, burly Grizzly looked scary to him, he hoped John would accept a human into his family.

John waved his big, clawed hand, "Come here Sam, let me take a look at the human that captured my sons heart."

Sam dismounted and approached with caution. John grabbed Sam's hips and squeezed, "Dean, he has wonderful birthing hips. I can see grand-cubs in my future." Next he pinched Sam's nipples, "Very nice nipples but her breasts are almost nonexistent."

Sam swatted his hand away, "First off, ouch. Second, my body is off limits to anyone but Dean even if you're checking me out for breeding potential. I demand respect. Also I'm a male and don't you dare say a word about my eyebrows or my pretty hair."

John bowed, "My apologies, I've never pictured my son with a human and I'm not used to being around them. Bears and Mears are very touchy feely creatures but I'll tone it down."

Sam nodded, "That's more like it." Dean reached around and grabbed Sam's boobs, "Honk, honk."

Alfie meanwhile had climbed on Miki's shoulder and was flirting with the huge Kodiak bear, "What's your name pretty lady?"

She giggled which sounded more like thunder than laughter, "Mikitokolungmik, it means "little" but you can call me Miki." Dean watched the pair interacting, "Hey I thought you liked dudes."

Alfie burrowed down into Miki's ample cleavage then popped his head out, "I'm flexible." He rummaged around and pulled out half a cookie, "Score!"

Miki giggled again, "Come home with me Alfie, you can do some more burrowing."

"Great! You got more cookies?"

"More like nookie."

Alfie was an open minded sort of fella. "Nookie, cookie, I'll eat anything."

The oddball couple left to have a very strange encounter.

…..

Cas sat there smiling at Sam from across the table, he was dressed in a mini maternity dress covered in sparkly little rainbows. Sam couldn't help but stare at the cartoonish, sweet little creature, "You are cute as hell."

Cas opened his blue eyes even bigger, "Oh thank you."

Dean poked Cas in the belly, "How are you blown up like a balloon already…I wasn't even gone a week." Cas patted his belly, "It's very normal when you are carrying Pandszly cubbies. Its science Dean, I wouldn't expect you to understand. I'm reading books now; Daddy says a cub should read more than porn and comics."

His step-son gave him an eye roll, "Oh, ok mom. I'll stick with porn and comics thank you."

Cas clapped his hands and squealed, "You called me mom!"

Dean tossed the last sardine in the air and caught it in his mouth, "I'm done eating. Sam you wanna…you know." He kept winking and nodding toward the bedroom. Sam watched as Dean stood, turned around and wiggled his tail, "If you play your cards right you can rub on this all night long."

Sam bolted to the bedroom with Dean right behind him. He had developed a tail fetish since Dean allowed him to stroke his and now he couldn't wait to feel it up again.

Cas climbed on Johns lap and whispered in his ear, "They are going to have sexy time." He was lifted up and carried to their bedroom for a little sexy time of their own.

…

Sam was propped up on a pile of stuffed animals Cas had left them as a surprise, he was hard, nude and at the moment watching Dean do an impromptu sexy dance to get his human wet and ready for him.

He gyrated and jiggled his cheeks then flicked his tail back and forth, "Like what you see Sammy?"

"Oh yeah, I can bear…ly stand to wait." Sam chuckled at his bear pun. Dean didn't get it. Finally Dean turned and thrust his hips toward Sam making his cock bob around, "I got nine inches of meat for your virgin butthole, are you ready to get bred?"

Sam flopped back and opened his legs, "I have dreamed of this since the first time I laid eyes on you a couple days ago. It's a fantasy come true, my body is all yours Dean…ravish me!"

"So that's a yes then?"

Sam grabbed himself behind the knees and spread so wide at Dean would surely get it this time, "Slap those big furry balls against my ass and fill me with bear seed so I can bear your cubs!"

"I'm getting mixed signals here Sam."

"Yes."

Dean jumped on the bed, "Sam, don't be shy. Say what you mean, I like dirty talk."

Sam wrapping his long legs around the Mears waist and ground his erection against him "I want intercourse, ride the candy highway, pop my cherry, bust a nut up in here, belly slappin' edge of rapey, raw dog, bump fuzzies, balls deep, give me your jizz pole."

"So what you're saying is…"

Sam growled, "Knock boots, biblical sense, storm in the cotton gin, take old one eye to the optometrist, schtupp, give me a hot beef injection," Sam gasped, "Dean for honeysake make love to me!"

Dean chuckled , "Geez Sam, way to beat around the bush."

Sam wondered how much smarter his children would be with Dean instead of Adam. Good thing he was so pretty.

Dean reached over and rummaged through the nightstand drawer, "Ah, here it is." Dean sat there with an industrial strength nail clippers cutting off his claws then had Sam file the rough edges, "Can't have me fingering your pink little butt with big old claws now can I?"

….

Cas was on top not moving very much, John was grinding beneath him getting his groove on when Cas grabbed his stomach, "Oh…oh!"

John lifted him in the air with his hips, "Yeah that's it, come for me sweetheart."

The cub rolled off on his back, "No, I think…I think the cubbies are coming!"

…...

Dean was admiring his very human looking manicure, "Hey I might keep my claws short all the time." Sam was on all fours with his ass in Dean's face, "Pleeeeese!"

A shout came from hallway, "Dean help, your new mom is in labor!"

Just then from the forest a group of the Kings men appeared with Alastair A-Hole in the lead, "Send out the Prince and no one gets hurt."

…..

Adam was hanging from the rafters of Bruno's circus wagon, stripped naked, junk in a cock ring and wearing a ball gag. Bruno was tattooing his mark on his personal princess right above Adams ass, a tramp stamp of ownership.

TBC


	6. Hanky Panky Spanky

John didn't know which way to turn, there were strangers at his door demanding Prince Adam and Cas was bellowing for help in Panda-speak reverting back to his native language. The normally bubbly cub was scared of Alastair A-Hole yelling and that that made his Daddy furious.

John stepped out of the cottage and roared at the ugly, birdlike man. It caused the horses to rear up and toss their riders. He charged them and the men scattered like scared bunnies into the woods. The warriors of Dullard were not very brave.

John pointed a long claw at Alastair and growled, "We don't have your village idiot. You're scaring my boy-cub so now I'm going to rip you a new one."

Alastair scowled at the Grizzly, "A new what?"

"A new hole you fool."

Alastair shrieked and took off running.

...

Dean hurried in to find Cas on the bed with legs spread and panting heavily, "I don't get it, how is this happening already?!"

Cas moaned "Miki".

"Ok, keep the cubbies in and I'll ride Impala fast as I can to get her. Damn it, why can't someone invent a device that everyone can use…something where we could communicate with each other at long distances and was claw friendly or had some type of stick where I could poke the numbers and each creature had their own set of…"

Cas screamed, "Hurry!"

Dean's brilliant idea was gone on a flash.

Sam rushed in, "Can I help?"

"Take care of Cas, I'm going to get Miki."

Sam shoved him out the door, "Hurry up, I swear I see an ear peeking out of his beargina!"

…

Adam had been tattooed, spanked with a paddle and a hand. Bruno told him he was chattel to be used as the Mear saw fit. Bruno was amazed at how excited Adam became and then wondered if any of this was viewed by him as punishment at all.

He now had Adam in a leather sling with legs wrenched open and ass ready for a pummeling. Bruno held up a long, wicked looking claw and dripped liberal amounts of honey over it.

"Hold very, very still little human. I would hate to hurt you with this." Adam felt it slowly work its way inside him leaving the honey upon withdrawal. It was dangerous and he hardly breathed as it happened. More honey was worked over Bruno's impressive penis.

He blindfolded Adam then nuzzled his ear, "Oh the things I will do to you my milky virgin." Adam felt himself nipped, pinched, groped, squeezed and licked until every inch was sore and tingling. The Prince was surprised to find the Mear was quite gentle between his legs.

After Adam had yet another orgasm coaxed out of him he hung there waiting for the main event and the Mear didn't disappoint. He pushed his way inside pretty pink butthole roughly and began pounding until he got what he wanted, Adam begging for mercy.

The big male rumbled deep in his chest as he unloaded an exceptional load of bear jizz inside of his lady boy.

Afterward Bruno was gentle again holding and kissing his captive, "I am impressed with how much you can handle my pale little Princess. Never have I found another lover that could take all that I gave them so new in a relationship. I think I will keep you Adam and I might just learn to cherish as well and punish."

Adam buried his face in the pelt of hair on Bruno's broad chest, "I've never been cherished, I think I could learn to enjoy that."

…

John was shaking the black walnut tree Alastair was clinging to, "Come down here and take your beating like a man you creepy bastard!"

He looked down at the handsome brute, "Go away you furry freak!"

John was about to climb the tree but Dean stopped him, "Dad, get inside, Miki is helping Cas and you should be there. I'll take care of him."

Once his father was inside the cottage Dean grinned up at the A-hole, "Now you're in for it." He shimmied up the tree and chased him out on a limb smacking the human to the ground. Dean yanked a hive of wild bees off a high branch and tossed it directly on top of him. Alastair ran screaming into the forest followed by the angry swarm.

Dean climbed down and walked with his chest puffed out because he felt pretty awesome. Sam ran to him with open arms, "Oh Dean you were so brave, I can't wait until you take your wedding tackle and put it in my yum yum!"

Dean reached up and patted Sam on the head, "Sam you're talking gibberish again."

Miki waved at them through the open window, "Dean, hurry your siblings are here!"

…..

When they got there John was sitting up in bed with a passed out Cas lying against him. Two cubbies were nursing, a boy with black ears and a little white puff of a tail above his butt. The other was a girl with brown ears and a little white puff above her butt.

John was so proud he was grinning from ear to ear, "Dean, look at your brother and sister." Cas yawned as his blue eyes slowly opened, "Am I done Daddy?"

John nuzzled then kissed the top of his cubs head, "You are done my little angel, you did very well and we have a boy and a girl."

Cas let out a big yawn as he shifted on the bed, "My beargina hurts."

Miki told him it was because he just had two cubbies the size of bowling balls squeezed out of there.

Sam though they were all so cute he would fall into a sugar induced coma, "Dean I can't believe how absolutely charming this scene is, it's like something out of a …oh what am I thinking of?"

"Fairytale?"

Sam had a vacant expression on his face as he tried to think of the word, "No…you know like a story with unusual creatures and magic, castles and royals and a bad guy."

Dean was distracted by Sam's perky nipples, "I want to do you until the sun comes up."

Sam gave the Mear a confused look, "Do what?"

Dean wiggled his eyebrows, "You know…stem the rose, pop the cork off, travel the fudge road, ride the rainbow bridge, fertilize the flower."

Sam shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The Mear grabbed his crotch and thrust his hips, "Dump a load of baby batter, bust open dat ass, pound the pussy, mount and pump, Sam let's make cubbies!"

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?"

Dean tossed the giant girly boy over his shoulder and went off to bust a nut.

After they left Cas opened his eyes again, "Daddy I hope they make pretty cubbies."

John cuddled his little family, "Well I'm just happy Dean settled down and I get grandcubs even if the mother is a teenage human that over tweezes his eyebrows."

…..

Dean put on a record and "The Girl from Ipanema" started to play. He danced around with maracas shaking his ass at Sam and wiggling his tail.

At first Sam didn't know what the hell was going on with that choice of song but Dean told him that Mears enjoyed elevator music and he was expressing his love for Sam through dance.

Sam had to admit, it was pretty romantic. He laid there in his extra large, sheer babydoll and turquoise panties enjoying the show. Dean even sang to him in Mearish.

Finally his handsome mate dropped his maracas and headed straight for Sam's panties tearing them off his teeth. "Now you're gonna get it Sammy."

Sam squealed as a tongue went right for his ass, "Sooo good Dean….uuuuuuhhhh."

Dean came up for air, "Feels good right?"

The boy had his eyes rolled back in his head, "Uuuuuhhh"

Dean dragged a finger through the puddle on the bed, "Guess that's a yes." He mounted the big white ass and went balls deep right up Sam's love chute.

Sam was thrown around the bed trying to find something to hold on to and managed to grasp a bedpost as he was anally assaulted, "Spank my ass!"

Dean roared as he started slapping the creamy mounds of flesh, "I'm spankin' you Sammy!"

"Make me full of babies!"

"I'm gonna do it…oh, oh, oooooohhhhh yeah!"

The whole thing lasted about fifteen minutes from dancing to ejaculation.

Afterward Sam laid there in Dean's arms and a butt plug stuck in his ass so none of the baby batter leaked out.

"Dean that was so wonderful, I have no one else to compare you to but I imagine that you are the best at making love in the entire world."

Dean patted his lover's rump, "Yup that pretty much sums me up. Don't need to sample anyone else baby because you got the best right here."

Sam lifted his head and gave his Mear lover a big smile complete with dimples, "I knew it!"

Dean began grooming Sam's lovely locks with his tongue; after all he needed to keep his boy looking good. Octobearfest was right around the corner and he wanted to show off his human at the Fur Ball.

…..

Alastair stumbled in the circus Mear camp covered in bee stings.

TBC

…..


	7. Stretchy Bumpy Ridges

Sam was leaning over the toilet puking up his breakfast of scrambled eggs from the flock of rainbow colored chickens the Mears kept. Dean was trying to be empathetic but he didn't get the whole pregnancy thing. That was for girl dudes and Dean was all male.

"Guess you're knocked up then, awesome."

Sam looked at him bleary eyed with bits of food stuck in his long hair, "No Dean, I think it was the eggs from that gay pride chicken flock of yours. You can't tell me that eggs from a bright green chicken can be edible."

Dean plucked something that looked like ABC toast from Sam's hair and ate it, "The eggs were fine it's our cubby making you barf."

"Oh…oh geez you just ate…" Sam emptied out the rest in a glorious rainbow of barf.

…

Cas was busy nursing Orsen and Ursa. The cubbies were sucking hard on his little nipples and the cub was complaining to John who was giving him a foot rub. "Ouch! Daddy can't I bottle feed them like squirrels do with their babies?"

John ran his tongue between his pandas little toes. "You know squirrels are terrible parents. Mears always breast feed, what in the world would all our friends think at Octobearfest if they saw the twins being fed with bottles? Goodness, we would be no better than those tree vermin!"

Dean folded his arms and shook his head, "That's pretty racial dad, I have a squirrel buddy you know. Miki is knocked up and Alfie is doing a great job taking care of her."

"I think you mean racist and it doesn't apply to animals or hybrids Dean. Let's see how long that little blonde doofus hangs around after those cubby-kits are born. He's just there for the bear boobies."

"Yeah, Miki has a nice big rack. A squirrel could spend the winter nestled in that cleavage of hers."

Cas looked down at his sore nipples, "Maybe Miki could feed these two."

John licked the bottom of his little foot, "Nonsense, by your next heat I bet you're going to be an old pro at this."

"I'm not getting preggers again!"

John winked at Dean and they both chuckled at his adorable distress.

Cas took offense, "I'm not dumb you know, there are things on the market that you can put on your thing but I can't think of what they are called."

Dean said, "Condoms."

"Noooo…it's like stretchy stuff and it comes in flavors and colors…um…oh and some have bumpies and ridges for my pleasure!"

"Yeah, condoms."

Cas rolled his big blue eyes toward the ceiling and tried very hard to think of the word, "Peenie hats! Yes, that's what they are." He looked quite proud of himself for being on the cutting edge of birth control technology.

Dean was going to tell him he was wrong but John whispered, "It makes him happy, just go with it."

Dean gave his step-mom two claws up, "Sure, peenie hats. You're a smart cub!"

Cas stuck out his chin and smiled, "I'm glad you see that."

….

Sam laid in a lawn chair slathered in sunscreen wearing a lime green Speedo thong, an engagement gift from John and Cas. He thought it was sort of inappropriate but he didn't want to upset his future in-laws.

Cas was standing over him gently poking the teeny, tiny baby bump with his claw, "So you got a cubbie in there."

"Yes, I wonder what it will look like."

"Very cute."

Cas squirted lotion on his hand and started massaging Sam's belly. Dean was walking in from processing honey and watched for a moment, "that's pretty creepy Cas, don't be rubbin' on my human. Sam's my squeeze not yours."

Cas wiped his hands on the front of Sam's Speedo bulge then rubbed it. Sam asked what he was doing and the cub replied, "I'm rubbing your bulge for good luck!"

Sam pissed off Dean when he replied with a dirty smile plastered on his face, "I'm feeling lucky already."

Cas shook his finger at Dean, "You should pay more attention to Sam. Growing cubbies is serious business."

"Hey I'm working my attractive tail off trying to get the honey processed for the festival!"

Sam lifted his Jackie O sunglasses and smiled at his husband to be, "Remember my parents are coming over for dinner."

Dean looked down at his sticky clothes and overly long claws, "Dang it, that's right! He hustled into the cottage to get all cleaned up.

…

Bobby and Jody rode up to the cottage with their horse drawn wagon. They looked around the lovely, well manicured lawn, gardens and orchards full of honey bees working hard. Jody said, "What a lovely place for Sam to live, I can't wait to meet these Mears. What do you think they look like?"

John scared the crap out of them when he appeared at Jodie's side of the wagon and offered a hand with long, wicked looking claws, "Let me help you down milady."

She looked into his merry brown eyes and was quite taken with the handsome Grizzly, "Oh thank you, such a gentleman."

He grasped her around the waist and lifted her like she weighed nothing and set Jody on the ground. "I am John Winchester."

Bobby grumbled, "I would have helped her."

John waved toward the door and Cas came out in a grass skirt and a coconut bra doing a sexy hula dance all the way over to Bobby. He placed a colorful lei around his neck and kissed him on both cheeks, "You just got laid." He started giggling and did a wiggle back into the cottage.

"See Mr. Singer, no need to be jealous. I have that gorgeous creature to sleep with every night, who wants a human female with I can have a cub?"

Bobby tipped back his ball cap and watched Cas' grass covered ass disappear through the door, "Well he is pretty cute, what's with the get up?"

"We are having roast pig for dinner, sort of a luau and he's dressing the part."

Sam hurried over to his parents hugging them tight, "I missed you both much, I have so many things to tell you."

Jody looked at the little bulge starting in his midsection, "I suppose you do." Bobby clapped his hand on his sons shoulder, "I don't mind if you're getting fat, that just means their feeding you real good."

Jody was going to explain the bump to her husband but decided to wait until he had a few drinks in him.

…..

Dean was watching John, Cas, Miki and Alfie entertaining his future in-laws, "Aw man, I think Alfie just tooted. Bobby wrinkled up his nose. That squirrel has digestive issues."

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and kissed the top of his head, "The poor little guy is nervous. You know he gets gassy. So are you ready to meet them?"

Dean looked back at his tall, girly boy, "No, I think I'm gonna toot from nerves."

Sam grasped Dean's tail and started stroking it up and down, "I know how to relax you."

Dean closed his eyes and sighed, "Oh Sam, you know that drives me wild when you get all perverted with my furry bits."

"That's cause you got the sexiest tail ever. Its sooo furry and thick," he murmured in Dean's ear, "Want me to put my mouth on you?"

"Yeah, can you put on the lipstick I got you first?"

Sam pulled a tube of cherry lipstick out of his pocket and applied it then shoved Dean on the bed and nestled his face between his Mears legs, "Look at all these pretty curls," Sam took a whiff of his fiancées musky crotch, "Mmm, now that is manly."

Dean was so hard it almost poked Sam's eye out, "Sorry baby, he wants to go spelunking pretty bad in that mangina of yours…hey why don't we try out your new fairytale vagina?"

Sam felt around under the mini sailor skirt Cas made for him and touched the newly formed slit, "No, it's kind of small."

Dean smacked him his the face with his cock, "I'm willing to risk it."

They heard a frantic series of chatters and squeaks then Alfie appeared and began bouncing around the room, "I saw it, ewww! Sam what is that under your nuts!?"

Sam snatched him out the air in mid jump, "what were you doing peeking up my skirt you furry peeper?"

His oversized eyes looked as if they would pop out of his cute little head, "I…I was looking to see if you had panties on. I tried those shoe mirrors but I don't wear shoes!"

He dropped a pile of nuggets on the bed and Dean got off it, "Gross, just forget it Sam, I've totally got a windsock here." Dean stuffed his quickly softening dick in his pants and they all went to have roast pig.

…..

Bobby was loading his plate with more pork and potato salad, "This is a fine spread you put on John. This pork melts in my mouth; you have to give me the recipe."

Dean began snickering, "I can give it to you."

John growled, "Dean shut up."

Of course that did nothing to stop him. "There is a neighboring village of wimpy fairytale characters and…."

"Dean!"

Dean yelled, "What, it was the one in the straw house, the pig had it coming!"

Cas frowned at the pile of roast pork on his plate, "I knew that guy….oh well, sucks to be him."

And the luau was a great success.

…..

Before Miki and Alfie left, Miki showed off her pregnant belly. She was a huge Kodiak bear and really it was hard to tell if she gained a few ounces or she had a belly filled with cubbie kits. Everyone made a big deal out of it anyway telling her how she was showing and how cute the babies would be.

Alfie strutted around on her shoulders with his chest puffed out bragging about how he blew his nuts and filled her full of squirrel seeds.

When Dean started snickering Sam elbowed his mate and whispered, "Stop, he's proud of his accomplishment and honestly so am I. Poor Alfie must need a miners helmet before he goes spelunking in that musky bait box."

The squirrel and bear waved goodbye and headed back to their happy home.

…

Alastair sat at the feet of the circus bear Sophia the Marsican brown bear as she groomed his hair with her long claws. He wore a collar like a good human and the jackass was now a Mear slave.

He figured it was a good gig, Alastair got all the sex he wanted and for a Mear, Sophia was very attractive. Plus Alastair wasn't exactly considered a good catch by female human standards and now he had a mate of his very own. Alastair also didn't mind being bossed around by a hirsute lady such as Sophia. There was a bit of a language barrier but they were learning.

On Sophia's end of it she actually found Alastair less repulsive every day and began to care a bit for him. It started as having a slave to pick ticks out of her fur and pick up her monthly allotment of Frontline Plus and generally do everything she asked. Now she liked his company and actually the sex was pretty good, she got laid on a regular basis and he was very orally inclined which the male Mears weren't always so eager to do.

It was a strange match but it worked out well, they traveled in the circus caravan and Alastair sewed her costumes for her belly dancing routine and fortune telling. They had one cubbie named Al Junior and lived happily ever after which was more than Alastair deserved.

…

King Crowley and Queen Abby waited for their son to enter the court with his fiancée. There was a buzz through the crowd with rumors flying of the Prince taking a Mear as a lover.

The tinny, cheap horns sounded and the huge plywood doors opened, Adam entered wearing a collar with a leash attached. Bruno was next to him holding the end of the leash and the pair walked up to the King and Queen. Bruno bowed with a flourish, "I am Bruno, the owner of your son Prince Adam or as I call him, "Princess".

Adam gave his creepy parents a big smile, "He also calls me bitch, snowballs, rosebud, bubble butt, and pinky starfish."

Crowley raised an eyebrow, "Welcome to the family Bruno. We thought he would never find a husband. Adam is a sort of special Prince, I think it was from all the times my hellion of a wife accidently dropped the idiot when he was a baby."

Abby gave her husband a wicked grin, who said they were accidents…now Adam, he was the accident."

Bruno whispered to his Princess, "Your parents are awful."

Adam nodded sadly, "They are horrible people."

Two months later Crowley and Abbadon died in an unexpected wild animal attack in their bed chamber. The people rejoiced at the crowning of their new King Adam and even accepted Bruno the Mear as the Royal Consort. Anything was better than what they had.

TBC

A/N- Next chapter will be Sam/Dean heavy. I had to give Alastair a happy ending even if he is a jerk.

The Marsican Brown Bear, also known as the Apennine brown bear, is a highly threatened, unrecognized subspecies of the Brown bear, with a range restricted to the Abruzzo National Park, and possibly the Montagne del Morrone in Italy. The population of the bear is estimated at between 30 and 40. The male Marsican bears can weigh up to 440 lb, with an upright height of 6 ft 3 in to 6 ft 7 in., while females are roughly 25% smaller. They are among the largest carnivores in Italy.


	8. Wedding Bling

Sam stood on a chair outside while Cas pinned the hem on his wedding dress. They had tried to do it in the cottage but Sam was much too tall and his head kept hitting the rafters. Sam looked down at the cream color nightmare of pearls, poof, and lace, "I'm not a lady, why do I have to wear a dress? I look like drag queen redwood tree!"

Cas shook a claw at him, "You have to learn to please your Daddy, Dean likes you in pretty things."

"First off, Dean is not my Daddy; secondly, I don't like pretty things." Sam looked over at Dean crouching down in obscenely tiny denim shorts with his tail and ass popping out the back, "Ok, I do like pretty things but just not wearing dresses."

Cas watched his step-son wiggle as he checked over the labels on a fresh batch of honey, "You are very lucky Sam. Dean has an extraordinary tail."

Sam sighed happily, "He sure does."

Cas put in the last pin, "There, all done. Go get ready for your bridal shower."

Sam carefully took off the dress and draped it over his arm, "I want to go to the bachelor party. I need to keep an eye on Dean; he has a sexual history with all of these guys. What if a hot young human pops out of a cake?"

Cas brushed the grass off his knees and straightened his lavender dolly dress, "You just have to trust him." He bent over flashing Sam a full fruit bowl because he wasn't wearing his panties; the little black furry tail flicked the debris off, "Do I have grass stains on my butt?"

Sam suddenly had the urge to mount instead of spread, "Uh…yes?"

Cas bent over even further, "Ok, can you rub 'em off?"

Sam licked his lips and reached out with both hands, "Yeah let me rub those for you."

Sam looked around to be sure Dean and John weren't looking then he copped a feel and squeezed both cheeks, "All gone."

Cas hugged his future daughter-in-law, "Thanks Sam, you're the best!" Sam hugged him back lifting the cub off the ground. Cas was just too cute to resist fondling.

Dean snuck up behind them and goosed Sam, "Drop the cub and get your ass in the bedroom. Bad boys get a spanking."

John only chuckled, "You boys and your antics keep my funny bone in shape. Cas did you forget your panties again?"

He batted his big blue eyes at the burly, handsome grizzly, "Sorry Daddy."

"Don't be sorry, bring that little ass over here and make it up to me."

Dean didn't let Sam stay for the show; instead he dragged him into the cottage.

Before Sam knew it he was bent over the bed getting his bottom turned a rosy hue. Dean gave him another slap, "Have you learned your lesson Sammy?"

"Yeah, I learned if I feel up Cas I get a spanking. It's a win either way."

….

Dean burst into the "Bear Hole" the place to go if you were a young hot bear. The music was pumping and the place was crowded with Bears, Mears, Mandas, Cubs, Daddies and everything in between.

He ripped off his shirt and jump on the bar, Dean started to twerk his tail off while everyone cheered and by the time he was done, there was a line of free drinks waiting. He drank them all since he had a high tolerance for booze just like his dad. "Yeah baby, I am getting married to a big, sexy girly boy human!" He got lots of high fives for finding the Holy Grail of mates for a woodland creature.

Alfie bounced around the bar top getting into the music, he felt lucky Miki gave him the ok to go have fun with the boys. She was heavily pregnant now having gained eight pounds plus very cranky so he was glad to get a break.

A huge cake was wheeled out and everyone went into frenzy, they all started chanting, "Eat It Dean" so he took a big bite. Just then a nubile human male popped out of the cake and slid front first down the side. They lifted him up then laid him out on the bar so Dean could lap up all the frosting streaked down the human's naked body.

Alfie sat on the humans face, watching Dean lapping up the goodies, "Sam is going to be so mad at you!"

Dean stopped reaming out the pretty navel with his tongue to answer, "Sam would be totally cool about this Alfie, you worry too much."

The human shoved the squirrel off as he gasped for air, "Keep that gassy little vermin off my face!"

Dean took another long lick, "Shut and do what you do best, look pretty."

Alfie tossed pocket change in the air and it showered down on the unfortunate human, "Make it rain handsome male!"

"Ow! I didn't get paid enough for this!"

Alfie gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek, "Don't be mad, I just tipped you."

"Your breath smells like nuts."

The squirrel giggled, "Yeah and they ain't acorns!"

…

Sam sat there with his mother and an assortment of creatures from the area that were friends of Cas'. Sam whispered to Jody, "I swear if Dean is touching another human at that bachelor party there will be heck to pay. I've got Alfie spying for me."

Jody patted her son on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Dean would never do that. Eat something; I'm sure you'll feel better." There were little honey butter cookies, jam tarts, tea, pickled herring, smoked salmon and a bowl of popped grubs.

Being adventurous, Jody tried the popped grubs and found them similar in texture to pork rinds and not all that bad. Sam had acquired a taste for them since living there and ate almost the whole bowl.

They tried playing party games like "Pin the Tail on the Cub". Cas volunteered to be the cub not knowing the concept of the game, Sam explained he would end up with a pin in his ass and the game was over before it began.

Sam received a complete canning set from Cas so he could start pickling his own fish and make jams and jellies. Jody gave him a gift certificate to Crate and Bearrel and signed the couple up for the Grub of the Month Club. The neighborhood creatures chipped in and bought Sam a negligee for his wedding night plus a Twister game to spice things up.

Eventually the conversation turned to sex. Charlie the Red Panda asked Sam how Dean was in bed.

Sam pointed to everything below the equator, "Excellent, he licks everything ….I mean every…thing." They all giggled except for Jody how felt a little queasy from the grubs and the thought of hairy Dean licking her son.

Cas was born with no mouth filter, "Does he stick his tongue in your butthole? Daddy loves to shove it right in there with me; he says I taste like gingersnaps and my crack hair tickles…he like that."

John was walking past the hen party with his two cubbies, he backed slowly out of the room not wanting to get in a conversation with any of them about his love of ass licking.

….

Dean was swinging around a stripper pole full pickle while money, candy, mini bottles of booze and addresses written on cocktail napkins filled the stage, "Wooooh! I'm Dean Winchester and I'm gonna marry a human!"

He put boots on the stage and fell into the crowd to body surf getting plenty of pinches and gropes along the way.

He landed by Alfie who tapped his Dizney Princess watch and scolded his friend, "Dean we must get back or Sam will be so worried!"

Dean slurred, "You're a buzz kill…yoooou drive cause I'm drunk on my ass."

…

Sam fell asleep from boredom, he woke to find his dress pulled up and all the woodland guests rubbing his belly and trying to get a good look at his very pink, human junk. "Hey knock it off, this isn't a freak show! Where is Dean? He should be back by now."

….

Alfie sat on top of Impala's head clutching an ear as Officer Meg Badger wrote him a ticket, "Do you know how fast you were going?"

Alfie tooted, "No, do you?"

Meg pointed a sharp hooked claw at him, "No, but if someone would invent a device that could measure a drivers speed it would make things a lot easier. They could call it a …oh what would be a good name for it."

"A radar gun?"

"Meg rolled her eyes, "What a stupid name, I think I would call it a Speedy Catcher." She tore the ticket off her pad and handed it to the squirrel, "Take Drunky McDrunkerson back home and take it slow, got it?"

Alfie saluted her, "Yes Officer Badger."

And that was the end of Megs cameo.

…

Dean fell into to bed almost on top of Sam, he stuck a finger in his fiancées butt waking him up, "Saaaaammy I wanna do it."

Sam opened one eye and closed it, "Should have thought about that before you went and got drunk. Go to bed Dean, my legs are closed for the night and they don't open until tomorrow."

"Come on Sam I neeeed it bad."

Sam booted him on the floor, "You stink of booze, bakery, and other males!"

Dean begged for forgiveness, "I'm begging for forgiveness. I only licked the frosting!" Dean enjoyed a night on the floor.

…

The weekend of Octobearfest was upon them and it was Sam's first time at a huge gathering of bears. There was every sort there and Sam couldn't decide which one was the most attractive. Dean was, of course his number one pick but after that the choices were so plentiful it boggled the boys mind.

Dean showed off his prize by dressing Sam in a tube top so his long lean torso showed along with his cubbie bump, he wore a long gypsy skirt covered in tiny bells that tinkled as he walked.

Everyone stopped to look at the oversized beauty and his handsome mate. They congratulated Dean on his pretty, pregnant prize as if Sam wasn't there which didn't set well with Sam at all.

Dean reached up Sam's skirt and poked his finger around. Sam swatted him, "Knock it off Dean; I'm having a crappy time FYI. I feel like a prize salmon."

"Aw baby, don't be like that, you're unusual here so everyone is curious about you. After a couple years of marriage they will find you boring as all get out. For now enjoy yourself."

Sam ran behind some bushes to upchuck his breakfast, morning sickness was hitting him pretty bad the more his stomach grew. Dean was again trying his best to be sympathetic but he failed miserably.

He managed to cheer Sam up when they went to look at wedding rings. Charlie sold the best jewelry in all the land. She specialized in very large sizes and custom rings to accommodate her unusual clientele. Sam fit into the large size category but she still had a lovely selection for him to choose from.

Dean began empting out his pockets, he had an acorn, a piece of string, knife, mirror, a chunk of beeswax, a photo of Sam naked wearing a Viking helmet with his locks in braids, a dirty g-string Dean made Sam wear for four days straight, a pocket dildo, ticket stubs, one sock, a used band-aid, half a sandwich, a caviar spoon and last but not least a lock of Sam's pubic hair tied in a ribbon.

"Damn, I left my wallet at home. Hang on Sammy, I'll go hit up dad for a loan."

…

Cas was dressed in yellow booty shorts and a gauzy white blouse with puffy sleeves. He strutted around flirting with all the big Daddy bears walking past and almost all of them stopped to chat and ended up buying honey.

John watched the cubbies knowing he didn't have the goods to sell as fast as his honey pie Cas. Orsen and Ursa fussed until they saw their big brother Dean. He kissed them both and held out his hand to his dad, "I need money."

John growled, "Money for what?"

"Sam's wedding ring, I can't have him wearing a piece of crap and I forgot my wallet. Take it out of my share of the honey sales, looks like Cas is workin' that booty real good so we should make a fortune."

Cas was now being passed around by a group of Polar Bears that thought he was the cutest little thing in the world. He wiggled his hardest but he couldn't get away from the giant males. "Stop, let me go, I have a Daddy and I'm a married cub with cubbies. Help, someone defend my honor!"

Dean shook his head, "Dad why do you let him dress like that? I like that he sells a lot of honey that way but someday he's going to be snatched up."

John put the cubbies in their little cubbie sacks hanging from a maple tree and headed over with Dean ready to kick some Polar ass. When the fight started Cas jumped on a Polar bears back and used his sharp little teeth to bite his ear, "Don't you hit my husband and son you brutes!" Cas let out little growls that weren't very scary at all but in the end the Polar bear fled leaving the three others to get a beat down by the father and son. Polar bears only acted tough but were known to be crappy fighters.

John, flying high on victory, tossed Dean his wallet and told him to go nuts and get Sam what he wanted. He tossed Cas over his shoulder and dumped him behind the same maple the cubbies were hanging from then pounded Cas' little round fanny good and hard to get rid of his hero boner.

….

Sam had picked out a diamond by the time Dean got back, it was the biggest one Charlie had in stock. Dean pulled out his dads Abearican Express card and gave it to the Red panda, "It's on my dad, spare no expense."

Sam lifted him right off his feet in a hug, "Oh Dean, you are so good to me even if it is someone else's line of credit."

Dean slapped his fiancée on the fanny, "Better get started with all those wedding plans. I know you ladies like to do stuff like that. I invited all sorts of creatures."

Sam set him on the ground and slapped Dean twice as hard on the butt, "I'm not a lady. How many did you invite?"

Dean looked around, "I don't know…all of 'em I think."

Dean had no idea Sam had such a colorful vocabulary. He blamed it on lady hormones.

TBC


	9. A Vision in Plaid

King Adam was holding court while sitting on Bruno's lap as the bear sat on the throne. Adam was actually impaled on his new husband's big cock by his own choice finding it the most wonderful place to be.

Half the people there found it shocking Adam married outside of his species and the other half were amazed Adam found a mate, male, female or otherwise. They wondered why the fully clothed young king was letting out little whimpers as the Royal Consort occasionally bounced Adam on his lap.

Bruno ran his tongue around the shell of his wife's ear causing Adam to shudder, "Make your announcement my pretty, pregnant pet."

Adam held up his hands and the court settled down. "I would like to announce that the ban on interspecies sex and marriage is lifted. My parents were wrong to impose such a thing on the humans and creatures of Dullard. No longer will unions have to be done in secret."

A stout man with a bushy silver mustache stepped forward and bowed his head, Adam gave permission for him to speak freely, "My King, your parents were killed in a freak wild animal attack and now your former fiancée Sammylocks is marrying a Mear. You are married and pregnant by that creature on the throne, have you no shame?"

Adam clapped his hands, "Sam is getting married? Marvelous, Bruno we must attend and bring a gift and I know just what to give him. As for your question of my shame, I have none. Guards, put this ass in the dungeon until he sees the light."

…..

Dean tromped around the cottage slamming drawers and growling at everything and everyone in his path. After he yelled at Cas who was nursing the fast growing cubbies and caused all three to cry John had enough. He lifted Dean up and slammed him against the wall, "You made your siblings cry not to mention my little sweetheart. What is your problem?"

Dean pointed to his pregnant fiancée, "He is my problem. Sam won't let me poke him in any of his three holes until our wedding night. I can't even get a hand job." Dean wailed, "I think my balls will explode!"

Sam waddled by, now looking more pregnant by the minute. He slurped the last of the melted Ben & Beary's Cherry Nuts ice cream down and wiped his mouth. For good measure Sam let out a loud belch just to irritate Dean, "I want it to be special Dean. A month without sex won't kill you."

It didn't help at all that Sam was walking around with his pretty, pink nipples stiff and proud and Dean couldn't ravage them. To add to the poor bear's frustration Sam was also wearing leopard print hot pants riding under his gut.

Cas forgot his crying when Sam bent over to tie his glitter high top. The cub poked a butt cheek hanging out the bottom and giggled, "Sam your rump is showing. Dean you are so lucky your honey has a lovely pink bottom. Firm, round, tight and now he even has a pussy cat!"

John let out a deep chuckle and patted his little panda on the head, "Honey, he has a pussy not a pussy cat."

Cas patted his step-son on the hand to comfort him, "Dean maybe you could get a pussy cat to play with for a month."

Dean roared his displeasure and stomped off to the forest to polish his pole in private.

…..

Alfie needed a break from parenthood and the cubby-kits crying. Miki was having a bout of postpartum depression over the pound she retained from the pregnancy. It was hard going from a carefree, bisexual squirrel to a faithful family man but he adored his giantess.

The cubby-kit triplets were named Alfonse Junior, Kirima and Meriwa. They were born the same size as their father, promising to grow much bigger than him but a fraction the size of their Kodiak mother.

Alfonse had blonde hair, a squirrel's tail and big eyes like his father but a bear type body. The two girls Kirima and Meriwa had sleek squirrel bodies with the silky dark hair of their mother and wicked little bear claws; they also had Miki's big, brown eyes. All in all the triplets were good looking children despite the odd combination.

This day Alfie escaped to the woods for a few hours searching for nuts and he found some big ones. Two to be exact, both dangling between the legs of Dean the Honey Bear.

"_Oh boy, look at Dean going to town on his wiener! You are a bad squirrel friend for watching such a private moment. But I can't stop watching…this is exciting. I wish I had a camera, *mental giggle* Alfie, you naughty creature!"_

Dean lay on the soft bed of moss with his legs spread wide as he happily jerked his cock, "Ooooh Sammy…oh baby ride it real good for Daddy Dean…my mountain mama. Damn baby swing that head of long, beautiful hair and then let me lick it…mmm…oh…oh…oh! Yeaaaaaah…nice." Deans big green eyes slowly opened and focused on Alfie dangling above him, "Damn it you tree rat! How long have you been watching me?"

Alfie flipped back up on the branch right as Dean took a swipe at him. "Long enough to see you just missed your eye with that load. What are you doing out here in the forest abusing yourself when you could have pretty Sammy do it?"

Dean's pleasurable moment was now soured, "Because I can't have any dick, pussy or butthole for a whole month until our wedding night."

The squirrel with the blonde pompadour shook his tiny finger at Dean, "You should be more romantic, refer to Sam's tender parts as flowers like I do for Miki. His butthole can be a rosebud and his pussy can be called an "O'Keeffe"."

Dean scratched his head, now very confused, "Uh, what the hell is an "O'Keeffe?"

Alfie looked at Dean as if he were an idiot, "Vagina flowers."

The pair went to the library located in the wise section of the forest; of course Dean had never been there. They entered and were greeted by a hoot owl named Garth; he was an odd looking creature but very friendly. Alfie told Garth about the book they wanted and the owl flew off to find it.

Dean sat at the library table watching the other creatures studying, reading and conversing quietly of important things. He didn't usually associate with such a crowd but he wasn't especially fond of hawks, crows, coyotes or badgers finding them all cocky assholes.

Garth whisper yelled, "Look out below," and dropped a book on the table. Dean flipped through the pages of paintings from this O'Keeffe human and did see vaginas everywhere. It was a real turn on; he checked the book out to look at during those lonely nights until the wedding.

…..

Sam was frustrated for a very different reason; he hated his wedding dress and didn't know how to break the news to Cas. The thought of those big blue eyes welling up with tears was just too much to take so Sam came up with a better idea.

The cub, now dressed in a ruffled, calico pinafore and nothing else, was busy working away on the finishing touches to the puffy monstrosity that was Sam's wedding dress. "Sam you will be the biggest, most beautiful bride in the world."

"Yeah, about that, I want to wear it on my wedding night instead. Dean said it was so sexy that he wouldn't be able to keep his paws off me at the wedding. Would you be offended if I saved it and used this stunning garment as an enticement in the boudoir?"

Cas got tears in his eyes anyway, "You…you think it's that beautiful? Oh of course Sam we can think of something else for you to wear."

Sam handed him a sketch, "Great, I have it all planned out."

…

Dean stood there with his arms folded watching Millicent Peabody the wedding planner dance around the garden as she talked human gibberish to Sam about bells, bows, goodie bags, bubbles, the food which sounded way too fancy and a naked ice sculpture of the couple.

Once she mentioned hoity toity music Dean put his foot down, "Ok that's it, I am not some fancy pants bear you know. My kin are down to earth and my friends a little rowdy, Sammy this isn't going to fly with me."

Relief washed over Sam's face, "Oh thank goodness, mom hired this woman and I can't stand any of her ideas. Lady you can go now, tell my mother that we are planning our own wedding."

Millicent stuck her nose in the air and sniffed, "Well I wouldn't expect good taste from either of you. I can't believe King Adam allows these types of unions in the first place." She gathered her things and left saying she had plenty of humans that wanted her services.

Dean told Millicent not to let the gate hit her ass on the way out.

Sam was stunned over the news, "Dean, can you believe it? Adam is on board with woodland creatures and humans marrying."

Dean bumped his crotch against his lovers. "Bruno must really be putting a smile on that pasty little creep's face these days. You know what they say Sam, once you go bear no one else can compare!"

Sam shuddered as he felt the erection rub against his own, "Oh really, that's what they say Dean?"

"Come on Sammy, let me get in there and stir the pot for awhile."

"No Dean, just a week more. We can do it."

Dean stomped around in a circle and then headed for the cottage. Sam knew he was going to read his flower book again and didn't understand why in the world it was so interesting. Sam looked through it and found the whole thing boring.

….

Dean was stretched out on the feather bed stroking himself to a picture from the book. It was overdue but he figured he would end up having to buy it anyway since the pages were all sticky.

Sam barged in to find out what he was up to and caught Dean once again staring at the pictures. He snatched it off the bed and found it open to a painting of a white lily with "Sammy's snatch" written under it. "What does this mean?!"

Dean was a little embarrassed over his flower fetish, "Alfie turned me on to these awesome paintings. Turn to page fifteen."

Sam flipped to the page and saw a picture of a tight little rose bud with "Sammy's Butthole" written underneath it. "This is weird Dean, even for you." He watched Dean's furry ears twitching with apprehension not knowing if he was in trouble with Sam or not. Sam set the book back down and gave his mate a reassuring smile, "I get it now. I'm not mad just flattered."

Dean blew out the breath he was holding, "Oh good, I thought you were totally pissed off at me. Doing this is better than cheating right?"

"Don't ruin the moment Dean."

"Sorry Sammy."

…..

John clapped his hands to the lively music as the Country Bear Jamboree played for them. Dean was sold on the wedding band but Sam was skeptical, "Come on Sammy, these guys are great!"

Dean had already bent over backwards on everything else Sam wanted so he agreed to hire them for the reception. He cupped Dean's chin and ran a large thumb over his pretty bear's lips and smiled, "Sure baby, you can have your strange music."

Dean grinned up at his big, beautiful human, "Thanks babe, you are too good to me."

…

The day of the wedding arrived and their lavish garden were full of all sorts of creatures but mostly bears, On the human side there was Bobby, Jody and Sam's creepy uncle Lucifer. Sam called him Uncle Bad Touch and no one was sure how he got invited.

In the cottage Cas was fussing with Sam's locks getting the waves just so. He placed a wreath of thin willow, moss and tiny pinecones on the bride's head then stood back to check out his handiwork, "Sam you look like an angel."

Sam dimpled up, "Thanks Cas, you are the best. I'd like to think we have become great friends through all this."

The little panda clutched his hands over his heart, "Oh Sam that means so much to me. I don't have many friends." Sam gave the cub a hug, "Well now you have me."

…..

Dean fidgeted under the wooden arch covered in woodland materials to match the ones in Sam's hair. He was wearing just his birthday suit for the ceremony since that was how bears rolled when it came to formal occasions. No one seemed to mind at all that Dean's dangly bits were on display.

Cas was the Best Cub and was also nude. Again, no one seemed to mind at all. The cub placed little tea roses in their pubic hair for decoration. Dean said it was weird but then he caved in when Cas gave him the baby blues.

When Sam stepped out on his father's arm a gasp went through the crowd, he was a vision in flannel. Sam had a long maternity gown made for the wedding in a lovely green and black plaid. The dress had a plunging neckline and the train was made of denim.

Bobby wiped his eyes with his free hand as he handed Sam over to Dean at the archway then went to sit with Jody.

Officiating was Crowley the Skunk Bear, he was thankfully wearing a long, black robe for the wedding because no one wanted to see him naked. He told everyone to shut it then looked over at the County Bear Jamboree and growled at them to stop playing their hideous version of Ode to Joy.

Crowley raised his paws in the air and began, "Animals, humans and whatever falls in between, we are gathered here today in the sight of whatever you believe in to join this tasty human and Mear as permanent mates. It seems I'm just supposed to stand here and look pretty while they exchange vows they have written for one another."

Dean began first, "Sam the minute I laid eyes on your "Wanted" poster I was in lust. It wasn't until I actually saw you in the flesh that I knew I was in love. I was a slutty player banging everything in the forest…."

Giggles went through the crowd as Dean had screwed many in attendance. He shot them all an angry look and continued, "but you tamed me and now I'm head over heels in love, an ever faithful Mear and the proud father-to-be of our hybrid cubby. Sammy, you make the sun shine brighter, my heart beat faster and my nether region happy. You are the sexiest, sweetest, best human in the world and I am glad I'll spend the rest of my life with you."

Sam had tears streaming down his face; it was now streaked with mascara because Cas forgot to buy waterproof. "Dean, the day I escaped the perverted clutches of Prince Dullard and stumbled upon your cottage little did I know that my life would change forever. Once I laid eyes on you I was smitten. I gave you my virginity and my heart and haven't regretted a moment of being with you. Now I'm preggers and so happy that I have such a handsome fella as the baby daddy. You are smokin' hot, funny, a great lover, although I have no one to compare you to…"

Dean stopped him there, "Trust me, I'm the best."

Sam continued, "Well anyway here is to a lifetime of cubbies and happiness because we both deserve it baby, I love you!"

Crowley rolled his eyes and raised his hands in the air, "If there is anyone that thinks these two should not wed say something now or keep your trap shut about it forever after."

No one said a word and Crowley pronounced them Mear and Wife. Dean dipped his pregnant giantess and laid a big, wet tongue kiss on Sammylocks. Everyone stood and cheered for the happy couple.

…

At the reception King Adam and Bruno showed up but not before the rich sound of trumpets announced the VIP and his consort arriving. Bruno had insisted on an upgrade from the tinny sounding garbage Adam's parents used to have. Dean was busy trying to molest Sam right out of his plaid wedding dressing before the toast when they arrived.

Sam pushed Dean off him and stood up spotting Adam and his husband moving toward them plus two men behind then carrying a large, wrapped gift. Dean and John began to growl and Cas tried his very best to be menacing but it was Cas so he ended up being adorable as he worked his little black claws in the air. "Grrr, back off because my Daddy is mad!"

John roared, "You have some nerve showing up here you little twit!"

Bruno roared right back and the two big bears squared off. Before chaos broke out Sam yelled, "Stop!" Everyone froze while the big, round bride waddled over holding his belly, "Get lost Adam, I'm a married boy now and you can't have me."

Adam hugged up closer to his husband for protection, "You have me all wrong Sammylocks. I brought a gift for your husband as a peace offering. Bruno has trained me to be a good wife and a good king; I'm changed!"

Bruno scooped Adam up and held him, "Yes, he still enjoys pain and humiliation but to a lesser degree. I counter that with love and tenderness afterward. I'm pleased to say my human bitch is also pregnant as all pretty males should be. Dean you know what I mean."

They winked at each other and both started to laugh, Dean gave him a high five, "Preachin' to the choir here brother. Human boy bitches should be barefoot and pregnant." Sam would have something to say about that later.

The huge gift was presented and when it was unwrapped Dean was tickled to see it was the giant painting of Sam as The Birth of Venus. "Oh wow, thanks! Sammy you look great, all nude and hair flowing. How did you find a shell that big?"

Sam flicked the back of his new husbands ear, "It's a painting not a photo!"

Dean was now stooped over trying to see under the hair covering the fun parts, "Whatever it is you are super yummy."

…..

At the reception the honey wine and strawberry ripple flowed along with cold beer and loads of food enough to feed the forest. Dean was three sheets to the wind and having his first dance with Sam as a married couple. After Dean ground his erection against Sam and then did a jig with his cock bobbing joyfully, John made him put on a pair of pants because even he had his limits. Everyone was disappointed.

Sam had a dance with Alfie, actually he just swayed with the drunken squirrel on his shoulder. After that Cas had a go and if Sam wouldn't have been pregnant he would have let Cas sit on his shoulder as well.

Sam even gave a dance to the King as creepy as he still found Adam. Bruno and Dean stood on the sidelines eating smoked salmon and drinking beer. Dean nudged the bigger bear. "So is he any good in the sack?"

Bruno gave a toothy smile, "Oh yes, he was a virgin which I found delightful and once I had his lily white ass busted in and branded, Adam was a very fast learner and eager student. He is very flexible as well. What about Sammylocks?"

Dean puffed out his chest proudly, "It takes a real male to pleasure that big boy but I'm more than up for it. He's put me off for a month though so once we go on our honeymoon that kid won't walk straight for a week."

Bruno purred in Dean's ear, "Mmm…where are you going for this honeymoon?"

"Just our bedroom, cubbies are expensive and we are saving up to build us a little cottage of our own on the property here so I'm near our bee biz. That's ok; anywhere is a honeymoon as long as Sammy is at my side."

…..

During the cake cutting Dean smashed Sam in the face with a big chunk of chocolate raspberry layer cake with white butter cream frosting. Everyone started laughing as Dean bathed his wife with a long, wide tongue. Sam thought it was so funny that he did the same to Dean. That got even more laughs.

Pretty soon the pair was covered in cake licking and groping each other and not for laughs. John announced the couple was heading off for their honeymoon then handed Dean an envelope, "Congratulations both of you."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then to the envelope, Dean opened it up and it was reservations for two at the Two Doves Inn. Now they could have the romantic Honeymoon Sam always wanted and Dean could finally get some O'Keeffe.

TBC

A/N- The Skunk Bear is another name for a Wolverine. They have glands that emit a musk but it contains none of the compounds as the musk sprayed by a skunk.


	10. Happbearly Ever After

The newlyweds stepped up to the reservation desk and Dean hit the bell. The attendant was standing right there but Dean really wanted to ring the bell so he did it anyway. Dean was a rebel.

Sam noticed a big sign that said NO Bears Allowed! The NO was crossed off. Sam was offended, "You should take that down, my husband doesn't want to see that. Just because your establishment was speciesist before doesn't mean you have to leave up reminders."

Dean took his claws and ripped it down, "There, I feel better now."

The attendant smiled, "Good, I wanted that down for a long time. Since our lovely King Adam proclaimed that interspecies marriages were perfectly fine I can now proudly proclaim that I am married to a koala bear!"

Dean made a face, "Gross…well to each his own."

"Dean!"

"Sorry Sammy." He smiled at the sour looking attendant and gave him two paws up, "Hey, koalas are cute, good for you!"

He gave them their room key, "Too late, my feelings are hurt."

Dean tipped him with a jar of honey hoping to sweeten his sour mood.

…

Dean looked down at the pool from their balcony, "Sam look at that great swimming hole!" He had on the flowered board shorts Sam had bought him for the vacation, Dean's tail flicked around in excitement.

Sam walked out of the bathroom in his hot pink bikini bottom with his big baby gut sitting high and proud, "How do I look?"

Dean turned and looked at his vision in lycra, "Wow you are so sexy!"

Sam tied a floral sarong around his waist for modesty because his balls were hanging out the side of the scrap of fabric, "I think I needed this in a few sizes bigger."

Dean slipped on his sunglasses, packed the sunscreen and grabbed the picnic basket. He cracked Sam on the ass as they headed to the door, "Nope, it's just the right size."

…..

It was a glorious day; they opted for the beach instead of the pool. Dean was enjoying a cold beer after rubbing down his Sammylocks with sunscreen. Now he was just enjoying watching the humans frolic in their swimsuits.

Sam was watching all the hot bears strutting around, it was ok because they had a look but don't touch rule.

Once the sun set the beach began to clear out so Dean went to catch their supper. He soon popped out of the water with a big fat fish in his mouth. Sam clapped his hands happily, "Dean you are such a good provider."

Dean gutted the fish with a swipe of his claw and built them a fire. The newlyweds cuddled under a blanket and enjoyed the fresh seafood.

Sam looked up at the stars and sighed, "This is perfect."

Dean slipped his hand between his wife's legs, "I know something that will end this night with a bang."

Sam batted his lashes, "More fish?"

"Mmm…yes, Sammyfish."

Soon Sam had his feet up toward the stars as Dean first sampled his birthing parts then ended it inside his human's pretty, pink ass. It was pure magic; Dean got his tail stroked and his ears rubbed afterward. Sam was bathed and pampered when they got back to their honeymoon suite.

…

The next day they went souvenir shopping, and had a nice brunch then the couple headed back to the forest.

When they arrived the cubbies were playing in the front yard, when they saw their aunt and uncle they toddled over to greet them. Cas was sunning himself baking to a golden tan. John was busy sorting berries for pie he was planning on making. Since having the cubbies, Cas was pampered more than ever but John enjoyed taking care of his little family even if it meant chick chores.

Orson and Ursa hugged Sam around the knees. Ursa said, "Auntie Sam we missed you! When are you having the cubby?"

Sam patted his gut, "Pretty soon now, I seem to be growing quickly."

Dean added, "That is because Uncle Dean has super charged bear c…."

"Dean!"

"Uh…super charged candy."

Orson looked up at his big brother with wide eyes, "Oh I love candy, may I have some?"

"Sorry Orson, only your Auntie Sam gets to eat my candy."

John waved, "Dean get over here and help me sort berries while the ladies chat."

Sam gestured to his body, "I am not a lady!"

John chuckled, "Sure you're not. Dean you got a real spitfire there, is he having his monthlies?"

Dean poked around between Sam's legs, "No, I think you don't get that when your preggers."

Sam stomped into the house not willing to feed their delusions.

Castiel yelled, "Sam, if your beargina is bleeding I have cotton sticks in the bathroom!"

They heard Sam swearing a blue streak. Dean apologized for his wife's cranky behavior sighting female problems.

Dean handed out their gifts, the twins received t shirts that said, "My Aunt and Uncle went to the beach and all I got was this crappy shirt." John got a back scratcher with a seashell glued on it and Cas got a snow globe with a beach scene inside.

He shook it and his eyed went crossed watching the snow come down, "Did it snow while you were there?"

Dean tapped the plastic, "No."

"How did they get the snow in there?"

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's a good thing you're pretty."

…..

A month later Sam was a waddling giant and figured he was going to give birth to a hippo's baby instead of a bears. He couldn't wait for it to be over and told Dean he was going to use condoms from now on or enter through the back door.

Dean had no idea what a condom was so Sam took him to Paulgreen's Drugstore so named because the owner was a guy named Paul. Dean was fascinated with the condom display and chose some that looked like a sea anemone was living on the tip of it.

Sam said it was called a French tickler. Dean put them back because neither of them was French. Finally they both agreed on ones that were clear so Dean could admire his own wang. They stopped on the way home and picked up some bananas to practice on.

Sam showed Dean, how to roll one down the banana and explained what the reservoir tip was for. Dean wanted to know how Sam knew so much about condoms. He explained to his husband that he learned from Cas. That didn't make Dean feel much better.

…

Adam screamed for Bruno as their cubby was ready to come into the world. Miki was the midwife for the King, a great honor even if it was Adam.

Bruno burst through the door all manly and handsome in a pirate shirt with puffy sleeves, "My darling is it time?"

Adam pointed to his dilated vagina, "What do you think? I feel like I'm ripping in half. Help me Bruno!"

The huge bear watched at a tiny head began to crown and he passed out.

Miki growled, "Useless male. Alfie I need your help."

The squirrel climbed onto the Kings belly and started jumping, "Is it out yet?"

Adam backhanded him off. Alfie was good natured so he climbed back on and promised not to jump. Miki instructed her husband to help stretch the labia majora.

Alfie scratched his head in confusion, "What the heck is that?"

"Pussy lips."

"Oooh…why didn't you say so?"

He clamped a tiny paw on either side and used his squirrel muscles to help, "Come on, get outta there you darn cubby!"

Adam pushed and out popped a baby.

The infant had the usual bear ears and tail but they were blonde furred just like the hair on his mothers head. He was a runty cubby but Bruno wasn't disappointed, he had a son and tiny or not this boy would be well loved. They named the blue eyed creature Fern.

….

Dean was taking Sam for a walk through their garden. They had just completed the building of a little cottage boarding John's property. The in-laws all chipped in and had a flower garden with stone pathways put in for the couple as a housewarming gift.

Dean looked around proudly at his little slice of heaven, "We got a nice life Sammy."

Sam huffed and puffed as he chugged along, "We sure do…oh no…Dean!" He sunk to his knees and rolled on his back, "Dean the baby is coming!"

Dean tugged off Sam's harem pants and spread his legs, "Yuck, it's all wet down here. Hang on Sammy I can do this."

"Get Miki or even Cas!"

"No time, an ear is already showing. How hard could this be?"

It was pretty hard especially for Sam, somehow Dean figured it out and when the little head emerged Dean yelled, "Sam this is great…here come the shoulders…ouch that looks painful…aaaand we have a cubby!"

Dean chewed the umbilical cord in half, tied it off and then ate the afterbirth as Sam laid there among the posies wiping the baby with his flannel shirt that didn't match his harem pants at all. The cubby began to cry possessing a great set of lungs.

Dean, she's perfect. What should we name her?"

Dean looked around the garden, "Lily."

Sam thought that was a lovely name, "Lily Deanna Winchester…perfect."

…

Winchester Apiaries stayed a family business. Sam did the books, Cas was the eye candy, John the sliver tongued business bear and Dean ran the show.

Lily, Ursa and Orson helped out as they got older. Orson and Ursa eventually went into marketing where they expand the business into mail order and began advertising.

Winchester Apiaries had the first billboard in the kingdom, it had a picture of Cas from behind, bare bottomed with a pink bow on his tail. The caption read, "Our honey comes in jars as well. Come experience the sensual sweetness of Winchester Apiaries."

To the delight of Bruno and Adam, Lily ended up marrying Prince Fern. They fell in love during Bear Pride when several randy circus bears tried to cop a feel of the poor little creature and Lily saved the Prince from being molested.

Prince Fern liked his ladies big and bossy, Lily liked her males petite and needy. It was a perfect match and who can argue with true love.

Cas loved his big Daddy John and John loved his spoiled little cub. Everyday together was a happy ending.

Alfie and Miki divorced but it was amicable. Miki went on to be a Mears rights activist and Alfie finally got a pair of tiny shoes so he could use his shoe mirrors. They shared custody of the children. Alfie still went for booty calls and Miki happily obliged. She couldn't get enough of that good squirrel lovin'.

Dean the Honey Bear and Sammylocks had their eyes opened to a whole new world when they fell in love. Thiers was a true fairytale romance and they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
